Rain Down
by WincestSounds
Summary: Chapter 12 up! S4. Jack isn't caught... He and Ved strike up something more then friendship and now they're keeping it a secret, Jay knows? What about the Mall Rats? Will Jack join the Technos? JackVed, Jack/Mega! Major Lemon! Character Death!
1. Things Changed, Jack

Rain Down

Chapter I: Things Changed, Jack

By: KaKaVegeGurl

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

Oh YEAH! I've been into 'The Tribe' for quite a while but I never really knew what kind of fic to write and finally I've got one! : ) *Save for 'Season III'* this one, however, is something new for me... I'm going to put Jack in a situation he should NEVER be in. He finds himself between a girl and a guy, both love him... But how does he feel about it? Jack doesn't want Ellie anymore, she broke his heart... So what's his choice gonna be? Will he join the Technos? Will he stay loyal to the Mall Rats, Jack is loyal, but fear is a powerful weapon... When it's used against you.

~KaKaVegeGurl

RainDownRainDownRainDownRainDownRainDownRainDownRainDownRainDown

The room was always the same every time he came back, it never really changed. But now... Things were different, before when he came to his room after being gone she'd be there waiting for him... But she's not here now; she left him and she took his heart with her... Everything he felt for her went down the drain... When he saw her with her Luke he felt his heart bleeding and breaking falling down into this endless hole of darkness.... He could never feel for her now what he felt for her before... She crossed undrawn lines.

So now... Now he sat in his bed... Leaned against the wall and contemplated why he hadn't joined Ebony on her mission to take out the satellite dish, Pride had now been caught and Jack was safe at home; where he felt he shouldn't be. Jack sat there; messing around with his wires and metal plates and batteries, like he always did.... But also paying attention to Selene's raving coming from the Café. And Lex's booming voice; just glancing around stopped Jack from continuing on with his little project, he set it down slowly and smiled, "Wh-what is it Cloe?"

Cloe walked up to him and sat by his side, "Jack... Can we talk?"

"Yeah of course we can, Clo." Jack said sitting up indian style and looking at her, sorrow was painted across his face, "What's this about? You have something you have to get off your chest?"

"Kind of..." Cloe started and climbed completely onto the bed and sat before Jack, "Don't you have some heavy stuff on you, Jack? Ellie hurt you a lot, wanna talk about it?" 

Jack licked his lips and looked down, "Sometimes.... Well, I'm not too sure what I want, Clo... Sometimes it just hurts too much... I don't feel like saying anything... You want to say your's first... I can help you out if you'd like."

Cloe smiles, "That's nice of you Jack... Thanks for it... Umm..." She stops and looks down.

"Yeah?" Jack asked cocking a brow at her.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?"

Jack was suddenly drawn back by Cloe's question and he gasped in disbelief that she'd ask him SUCH a question, "Clo..." He stopped and looked down thinking of various answers that could fit well with this question of her's, "I think you've grown to be a very gorgeous young girl, Cloe, no one would really think you were the same person."

Cloe nodded, "Thanks Jack.... Anything you feel like spilling onto me?"

Jack looked down once again, "Yeah... Erm... You don't think Luke'll be coming back, do you?"

"You still in love with Ellie?"

"No... I-I mean of course not... Why should I love her?" Jack asked suddenly putting on a protective shield.

Cloe frowned and put a friendly hand on Jack's shoulder, "I didn't mean to offend you Jack, I'm just trying to help... Why are you worried about Luke anyway?"

Jack looked around the room and made sure no one was coming, "I just really don't like him... He's never really been that popular around me and I don't feel like apologizing to him any time now."

Cloe giggled and hugged Jack close, "Oh don't worry... Everything will be fine Jack... I don't think Luke'll be coming back at all."

Weeks later

Middle of the night is never the time for a long life genious to wake up at, especially with only having four hours of sleep out of three days, he was walking around the mall in his loose black pants, he ran his hands through his hair once every two minutes and blinked; rubbing his eyes all of the time. After making a drink Jack began back down the stairs off to his room, he stopped in mid-sip when he realized that someone was watching him... No, more than one person. He finished stepping down the steps and stopped before the three guys; there was one with blond spiky hair, one with light tan spiky hair and the third had his mask on, but black hair could be seen through it. The boy with the blond hair had soft young facial features about him, however, he was tall.

"Who are you?" Jack asked tossing his empty plastic cup in a trash-can by him and stared at them all, "Well?! What do you have to say?! All three of you?!"

The blond boy smiled and stepped forward, "Are you Jack?"

Jack's eyebrows narrowed and he began to have a sickly feeling about him; he knew this boy... Ved, yeah, the brother of Jay, both of them came by every now and then, sometimes on business; sometimes not, "And what if I was?"

The now proclaimed 'Ved' walked up to Jack and stopped no less than centimeters from his face, "Are you? I'm not so sure."

"Is it important?"

"Of course vert." Ved stopped with these words and smiled widely, "Jack... Your girlfriend Ellie is at the hotel, would you like to come and see her?"

Jack's eyes widened and he stepped back a bit; why was Ellie at the hotel? Did she do something wrong? "Girlfriend? Me and Ellie split up weeks ago."

Ved chuckled and nodded, "Oh great."

The tan haired boy took a step forward, chuckling and looked at Ved, "I don't think that's what we came here to find out, your Vert-like relationships are no matter to us Technos."

Ved nodded to him, "Sure right, Tristen."

Jack frowned and turned around, "I'll be back, I've just got to get on my shirt."

  


The room was quite small, with a light above and a huge desk with two seats each set across from each other, Ellie sitting in one and Jack in the other. The two sat there and just stared at each other for some time until Jack finally broke the silence...

"What did you do?" He asked looking around the room and finally back at Ellie, his hands in his lap, back against the chair as he rested his body.

Ellie sat up, her eyebrows sharp and pointed as usual... She was on guard, she lifted up and placed her hands on the table, cuffs around her wrists and fingers lightly wrapped around the chain that held them both together, "I tried to kill Ebony..." She spoke finally, her voice light and casually, she said it like it was just an everyday thing.

Jack gasped and looked shockingly at Ellie, his eyes wide and mouth slightly opened, he now lifted his shoulders a bit and leaned in to whisper to her, "W-Why?..."

Ellie looked up at him coldly, her face frowned and expression blank, "Because she's a traitor..."

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

Hmm... It went smoothly but do you think I should work on it more? Are any of the characters OOC? Please do tell me! Oh and how much I LOVED writing it! LOL, sorry, I'm feeling really good at the moment.

~KaKaVegeGurl


	2. Take My Advice

Rain Down

* * *

Chapter II: Take My Advice

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Back with, FINALLY, another Chapter of this fic, I'm so sorry. It's been more than a YEAR since I updated this! I hope you all enjoy this Chapter, please do, read on!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

_To BitterSweetDragon: "Oh you do, do you? That's awesome! Thank you for the review!"

* * *

RainDownRainDownRainDownRainDownRainDownRainDownRainDownRainDownRainDown_

* * *

It had been two days since Ellie had attempted to kill Ebony; the Technos had decided not to send her off, for sake of keeping the Mallrats on their side, and instead she was to stay in the Mall at all times, ordered not to leave unlike everyone else, who were free to do what they wanted, and if she was caught out of the Mall... They could do with her as they pleased; kill her, send her away... Anything!

* * *

Jack, however, the Technos had found to their advantage, was a computer whiz, and much to his disagreement, was being used in the Techno headquarters, he was writing up stuff for Ram, programming software and helping run, the all new, CityNet. He was so caught up in this work that the other Mallrats were completely _convinced _that he wasn't on their side anymore and couldn't _believe _he could be so disloyal to them, by the time he came back from working with the Technos every one was so high strung that all they did was yell at him until they decided to go to bed. It was hard staying at the mall, and Jack was so use to feeling safe there; being around his friends, he use to think that the problem was going to rise with the Technos, not the very ones he had trusted for _years_. But seeing as things were now... Maybe the fight _was_ with his friends. He was no longer safe in the mall.

* * *

Jack had seen a boy around continuously when he was at Techno Headquarters; the same boy he had met that night when Ebony was attacked by Ellie. His name was Ved, Jay's younger brother, and to be honest, they had hardly ever said a word to each other, just a bunch of 'hi's and computer codes. Jack would work with him sometimes, but not much, and they never said a word, unless it was about the project they were doing at the time.

The two working together, however, made miracles come true, and had created some of Ram's most prized games, collections of ingenious work to create a better world. They worked wonders, and there were no questions asked when Ram proposed that the two of them continue to work together from now on. Jack had no complaints, and neither did Ved, but it was obvious that the two of them needed to communicate more, and get to know one another better.

* * *

One bright day, a Tuesday, the date Jack would never forget, Ved decided to spark up an interesting conversation.

* * *

"Do you think Ram'll like Paradise?"

Jack stopped working and looked at Ved across the table; where they usually worked, "Why not? You made it for him because he asked you to right?" Ved nodded silently and Jack smiled, "Then yes, I think he will."

Ved smiled widely, "Do you wanna try it out?"

"What?"

Ved smirked mischievously, "You can try out paradise, I'll do it with you. If you don't trust me, you don't have to."

Jack shook his head, "No, I can try it out, I-I trust you."

"Okay then, I'll go in with you." Ved spoke softly, handing Jack a Paradise helmet.

Jack stared at it for a moment and then shrugged, what harm could it do? And finally placed it over his head.

* * *

He was shocked to find himself now in different surroundings, he was in the middle of a nice forest; quiet, serene. He looked down at himself and couldn't believe he wasn't wearing the same clothes as he had had on before, now he was in loose black pants and a large blue shirt, no shoes. He still had his tribal markings and his hair was still the same, but walking around in Paradise felt so real, he would've easily believed it was reality.

"No women."

Jack turned around to look at Ved; who was also dressed differently; sporting loose silk pants, a soft black shirt, and sneakers, his Techno mask and microphone were both gone, "No women?" Jack asked unsurely.

Ved chuckled softly, "Paradise takes you _exactly_ where you want to be. And your's has no women."

"What did you expect?" Jack asked indulgingly.

"Lots of hot women, I guess." Ved smiled widely.

Jack cocked a brow, "I need anything but women right now." He ran his hand through his hair and then sat down.

Ved watched him only for a moment and then sat down as well, "Why?"

Jack sighed softly and looked at Ved, "My ex-girlfriend, I guess."

"What'd she do?"

"She cheated on me." Jack stopped and looked away, "She lied to me, and then I found out the truth... I kind of wish I hadn't."

Ved frowned, "Stupid verts." He said while watching Jack, who looked at him in defense, "You're not a vert, as far as I'm concerned; you're one of us, you should be a techno."

Jack smiled half-heartedly, "I guess... It's hard to go back to the mall each day, I swear I think they hate me there."

"So, tell me about this girl of your's, what all did she do, I mean... How didn't you know about her cheating on you?" Ved smiled with interest.

Jack sighed and shifted a bit, "Well, I was sent off by the Chosen, and when I came back, after they were defeated, she was with him; but I didn't know. She kept it a secret from me for a while, trying to convince me that nothing had changed, but I knew she was different, and one night I caught her kissing Luke, the guardians second-hand man," Ved made a face, grunting lightly in response, "So I left the mall, when I came back with Chloe, one of the mallrats, Ellie was there... I really didn't want to stay... Then the Technos came and... She hates me, she wants us to be just friends."

Ved still stared at him, "That's dumb, verts; they don't know anything." He paused and then smiled, "So, are you gonna hook up with any one else?"

"No." Jack shook his head, "I'm done with girls."

"And men?"

"Huh?" Jack looked confused and then gasped, "Oh, n-no, I-I'm not like that... I mean... I'm not..."

Ved smiled widely, "Sure you are, you're through with girls right?" Jack nodded slowly, "I can help you there, guys know what guys want."

"I'm not sure what you're suggesting," Jack said unsurely.

Ved leaned in a bit, "Look, Jack, take my advice, girls... They don't know men well, and they're too confusing for us, if you can't understand women, understand men, it's easier."

"Like how?" Jack asked nervously.

"Like this," Ved leaned in more and pressed his lips against Jack's. It was a kiss that lasted for forever, until Ved added some tongue, running his over Jack's, he felt the Mallrat shiver and couldn't help but smile.

Just as Jack started frenching back Ved, unfortunately, broke the kiss, pulling away slowly to stare at him, "Well?"

Jack sat for a moment, catching his breath, "Wow, that was... Amazing!" He turned and began kissing Ved feverishly.

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Thank you all, I am SO sorry for doing this to y'all, making you all wait for this Chapter for SO long! Bad me! Bad! But I updated, YAY! I'm so, so, so, so sorry! PLEASE Review!

KaKaVegeGurl


	3. A Choice

Rain Down

* * *

Chapter III: A Choice

**

* * *

**

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Took almost a year to bring about writing the next part to this fanfic, gah... I'm such a horrible writer, I'm so sorry you guys... But at least it's out now! Sorry all!

As for the few warning there are in this chapter:

MASSIVE sex scene, it stops early, but if you really want, I'll put the rest in the next chapter, It's really your choice! If you don't like Yaoi, don't read! If you're going to complain to me, don't! I'm doing this for yaoi lovers, so you HAVE been warned!

Onward to the fanfic! Please sit back, have a nice steaming cup of yaoi, and enjoy!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

_To Kaiya: "I won't, believe me. There's more to come. Speaking of, where are you guys comming from? I haven't updated this fic in a while."_

_To Sammie: "LOL, how could I not? Most cute guys are, lol, thank you so much for the review, I'm glad that you're enjoying it and please keep on reading, have a cup of yaoi!"

* * *

_

RainDownRainDownRainDownRainDownRainDownRainDownRainDownRainDownRainDown

* * *

Jack sat, looking out at the water by the forest, his licked his lips for a moment and stared still, his shirt, which was now being held only by two buttons, billowed around in the wind, Ved still sat beside him, just the same as he had been before.

"This so proves you're not a Vert..."

Jack looked over at the blond and frowned, "Erm... H-How?"

"Well, you're thinking for one," Ved said as-a-matter-of-factly, "And you're not letting other... Things... Cloud your judgement..."

"Th-Things?" Jack paled.

"Yeah." Ved smiled, now sitting up and watching the desirable dark-red haired boy beside him, "I know you want to, you know you want to... And so here we are, in a safe place where we can, alone, fully capable... And you're thinking."

Jack turned and looked him square in the eyes, "So um... Say I **did **want to," Ved nodded, "But I... Wasn't... I wasn't exactly sure what I was losing if I... _Did_," Ved nodded again, only smiling now, "So, what do I... Do?"

Ved flashed him a charming smile, "Only what you want to, by doing something like this you're not telling me you want to be a Techno, you're telling me you want to be with me..."

Jack blushed at the thought of being with him, "Alright... But I don't know if I... If I... Can..."

"You mean you can't?" Ved chuckled a bit when Jack nodded, "So... You're still with this... this _Ellie_?"

Jack shook his head slowly.

"Then you can," Ved stared at him, "What's stopping you from it now?"

"Erm..." Jack thought and nodded reasonably, "Alright so there's nothing stopping me... But I'm uh... I'm not... I'm not gay..."

"No?" Ved smiled as Jack shook his head.

The Techno leaned in again and pressed his lips to Jack's once more, raising a hand to rest it on his cheek.

The other boy froze for a second before leaning in himself to deepen the kiss even more, grabbing the collar of Ved's shirt to pull him over, his breathing hitched, arms shaking in nervousness. Jack slowly took it upon himself to dominate, he parted his lips, running his tongue over Ved's before pushing for access.

But rather than give, Ved pulled away sharply, "Not gay?"

Jack blushed and looked away, "I don't know..."

* * *

Jack pulled off the headset and placed it on the table, a few seconds later Ved followed suit.

"Well?"

Jack stood up and looked at Ved, "O-Okay, so maybe I am..."

The blond stood as Jack retreated to the door, before he could open it however, there slapped a hand on the door, holding it closed, he turned back to say something and Ved took the opportunity to cover his mouth with his own lips.

Jack turned to deepen the kiss, he didn't care to notice when he had placed his hands on the other boy's hips, or when Ved had placed one of his own on Jack's shoulder, and the other left to travel through his ungelled hair.

Nor did he care to notice when he pressed their bodies together to feel them mold against each other, and before he knew it the door behind them was locked and Jack had pushed them both back till they fell onto Ved's bed, Jack on top of him.

"Maybe you are," Ved smirked at him, the red-head was then pushed onto his back as Ved reached up to removed his silver jacket, the blond having climbed on top of him without ever breaking the kiss then began to run his hands up, into Jack's red shirt, fingers tracing over his softly thin stomach, up to his chest to tease his nipples.

After a few moments the kiss was broken, Jack was left to run his hands over Ved's thick thighs, up to his hips, where he rested them as the blond kissed and sucked down his neck while his own hands began there journey into Jack's pants.

"Nnnn..."

The red-head lifted a leg up a bit for comfort, moaning a bit as he stared at the roof, Ved kissing his chest, and then he had had enough, "Alright, my turn."

Jack removed Ved's hands from his pants, refusing to be dominated, he threw Ved on his back and rolled over on top of him, he leaned down, kissing him again, and unzipped the front of Ved's Techno suit, pushing it off his shoulders, down his arms and off before he tossed it to the side.

"It's your turn just as long as more clothes are removed." Ved said with a smirk.

Ved stared up at him, resting his hands on Jack's legs, he sat up and kissed him, lifting Jack's shirt up and off of him as well, as the Techno shivered a bit in anticipation, pressing his swollen lips to the red-head's he pulled Jack close, pressing there chests against one another's.

After moments of hushed kisses and moans in which both of their pairs of shoes were removed, Ved finally sat on top once more, trying to hold the protestant Mallrat down with one hand while the other unzipped his pants, Ved reached on slowly, pushing them down, past Jack's knees and off onto the floor below.

"Much more to my liking," Jack smiled, grabbing Ved by the arm and roughly pulling him down to kiss him, after the kiss was broken Ved was found up against the wall the bed was beside, his wrists held together above his head in Jack's firm grip as the red-head kissed lustily down his neck and collarbone and began to tease his nipples.

The Techno opened his mouth to protest but rather than do that he moaned loudly as Jack nipped his flesh lightly, "J-Jaaaack...!"

Said genius only continued his torment, sucking harshly on the softened skin, Ved wriggled in pleasure and he couldn't help but stop to smile, "I suppose I'm doing this right?"

Ved nodded to his lisp, "Y-yeesss.," He hissed, "Continue."

Jack smiled and did as he was told, also releasing Ved's hands so that the Techno could do something more to participate in the act, "Better?"

The blond merely ran a hand through his hair, yanked him back and kissed him roughly, he then pulled back to remove his own pants, after they were discarded he turned back to Jack and kissed him again, "Much better."

Jack smiled charmingly, pushing Ved down on the bed and climbed between his legs after removing both their boxers, he breathed heavily as he ran his hands from Ved's knees, up his thighs, past his hips, up his thin stomach, over his chest and shoulders to rest them on either sides of the Techno's face, hoisting himself up to stare into Ved's eyes.

Ved swallowed slowly as he stared back, reaching his hand up to graze it softly over the red-head's features, "Further?"

"Further." Jack said with a smile, "Got any... Got any lubricant?"

The Techno blushed a bit, leaning up to kiss him before he reached under the pillows and pulled out a bottle of KY, "You could say that."

Jack smiled wider, "How erm... How convenient."

Ved nodded softly, handing it over to him, "And be gentle..."

"Of course..." The red head popped open the top and spilled some onto his fingers, "You erm... This isn't your first... Is it?"

The Techno looked to the side with a blush, "It... Is..."

"If you don't want to just yet then-"

"I do!" Ved said, turning to him, "... I do..."

Jack smiled and nodded to him, "That's alright, I was just wondering, just want to be sure you positive... You know," Ved stared at him, "This uh... I'm not... I mean... This would be a... A first for me too."

Ved smiled widely, "You're a virgin?" Jack nodded, "... You know... You know how to do this though, right?"

"Well, I... I wasn't gay..." Jack chuckled lightly, coating his fingers over a good time, "But yes... I know how, I'm not exactly unexper-... Well... Let's just say I do my reading."

"I get you," Ved said as Jack inserted a finger, "You um... You read up on anything else besides for how to have gay sex?"

Jack smiled, pushing in another, "I really read everything," He shifted his fingers around in Ved for a moment, "But that was one of the things that really... Peeked my fancy."

The blond nodded in thought, "What... What was another?"

"Give me a moment and I'll show you," Jack smirked as Ved looked a bit confused, a second later his eyes went wide and a moaned, loudly as he came, "... That was another."

"Christ!" Ved gasped and tried to sit up a bit in shock, "Ahhh..."

Jack smiled, scissoring his fingers before removing them finally, "Satisfied for a moment?"

Ved nodded with his eyes closed, "Definantly..."

"Good," Jack poured some more lubricant into his palm and began working it onto his flesh.

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Thanks to everyone for their lovely reviews, please continue reading, and believe me, if you want more like this, just say so! Please review! And please DON'T flame! '

KaKaVegeGurl


	4. Further

**Rain Down**

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Another year apart from the last chapter, sorry guys, but 27 fanfics… Whew. I hope you all can understand, but at last it is here!

Once again I want to warn all of the readers of what is in this chapter:

MASSIVE sex scene, continuing from where it left off in the last chapter! If you don't like Yaoi, read until you do! If you're going to complain to me, don't! I'm doing this for yaoi lovers, so you HAVE been warned!

So everyone that is still here… Please sit back, have a nice steaming cup of yaoi, and enjoy!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**To the Reviewers:**

_To Sammie: "Hey, I know it's been a while but here is chanter 4 finally! Hope yer still reading!"_

_To jack fan: "Lol, thanks! Hope you enjoy, and are still reading!"_

* * *

**Chapter IV: Further**

* * *

It seemed like it had been such a rash and quickly made decision between the two that they both would have had sex then and there with each other. They had jumped into this in the beginning without fear, or thought, of what was soon to come. Ved wasn't getting cold feet or anything, but a sudden thought had surfaced in his mind…

What if this Ellie girl came back? Would Jack go back to her? Did this _mean_ anything?

Yes, he liked Jack. Yes, he was hoping that there was something more in this act between them and that Jack was taking this as serious as serious came.

But did Jack really feel the same way back?

They'd only known each other for mere weeks, were they truly ready for this? Did it matter?

Yes.

Of course it mattered.

But now Ved found himself thinking… Were any of these thoughts related to Verts? Should he be feeling these feelings about Jack leaving him if he _wasn't_ a Vert?

Of course Ved wasn't a Vert, so these feelings _had_ to be normal.

But they needed answering.

* * *

"It normally hurts this bad right?"

Jack looked up into Ved's eyes and nodded slowly, "Of course it does. Trying to fit something large into something small always hurts."

Ved flushed red before he looked away, "I didn't mean that. Yeah that hurts too, but I knew it would."

"Then what were you-" Jack froze as he finally embedded himself in Ved, a heat flushed around his cock, "Tell me your not-"

"No," Ved interrupted him, "We can talk about it later though. I do want this now."

Jack nodded in understanding and let out a shaky breath, "Will do."

A searing pain erupted at the base of Ved's spine as Jack slowly pulled back out, it wasn't for a moment of silence before a sensation like no other griped his stomach and squeezed. His breath hitched in his throat, his head felt like it was splitting in half as a massive amount of both pain and pleasure was inflicted upon him as Jack delved back into him.

Minutes ticked by as Jack moved in and out of him, one hand holding his waist in place and the other firmly around a desperate and weeping cock. He felt as if nothing else mattered, the Technos, Paradise, and anything else in the world. It was just him and Jack.

But finally, after moments of redirection and attempt to hit that one spot, it happened. Another wave of full ecstasy swelled inside Ved, this time he threw his head back, burying his fingers in deep red hair, arching into a stomach and chest much tanner then his own, he couldn't fight the curse that erupted from his mouth or the tear that trekked it's way down the side of his face.

He had accepted it as that.

Releasing himself between the two just as Jack did inside him, and they both collapsed as stars swelled over his vision.

Jack threw himself off Ved, laying down beside him and whipping deep breaths into him.

The blond had to force himself up on his elbows before laughing lightly and turning to stare at Jack, "That's going in Paradise."

Jack raised a brow at him, "Wh-What is?"

"That," Ved sat up with a wince and turned to Jack, "That was amazing…"

"Why thank you," Jack grinned from ear to ear as Ved's face flushed full of red once more.

Finally Jack sat up as well, he moved to pull Ved into a sweet kiss before pushing himself up off the bed, "It's getting a little late, I should be getting back to the Mall."

Ved nodded and pushed himself to stand as well, "You're not obliged, but do consider joining the Technos."

Jack turned to look at him as he pulled on his pants, "I think I will." He smiled once more, "But don't get your hopes up. As much as they don't accept me now, they're all like family to me. I don't want my Tribe to be something that will stop you from wanting to-"

"It won't," Ved whispered, "Jack it hasn't yet, what makes you think it will later?"

"War?"

The blond froze and looked at him in shock, "War?"

Jack nodded, "The Mall Rats hate the Technos, in case you didn't notice. What may happen if they… What will happen to us?"

Ved sat down to pull on his boots, "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that. But for the moment I think we should keep us a secret. Just in case either of us changes our minds?"

"Alright," Jack pulled on his red shirt and his silver jacket before leaning down to capture Ved's lips in a sweet kiss, "We will."

And that was that.

Ved watched as Jack made his way to his stuff, took it all in arm and left, closing the door behind him.

He let out a deep breath before getting up and finishing getting dressed before the door burst open and his older brother walked in.

"You do know it's nearly eight, right?" Jay said with a voice of alarm, "What are you doing holding that Mall Rat in here for that long? Ram's furious with you."

Ved raised a brow at him, "Hey, calm down Jay. We just lost track of time."

"Are you sure that's all that happened?" Jay looked around the room before his eyes froze on the messy bed and the open bottle of KY.

Ved nodded slowly, following Jay's eyes before his heart stopped, "I-I can explain that-"

Before he could say anything more a red faced, embarrassed Jay left the room, closing the door and Ved was standing there alone in silence once more.

"Ved," The door opened again and Jay looked back over his nervous brother, "Just… Don't let Ram find out."

"Jay, it's not-"

"Ved!" Jay snapped and glared at him, still only looking at him from a crack in the door, "I am your brother, Ved. And I'm not stupid."

Ved flushed red and looked down at his feet, "I know."

Jay blinked a moment and took a deep breath, "I'm not going to say anything to Ram about it. But don't you dare let him find out. Unless you want him to."

Ved nodded slowly and the door closed a last time.

Good thing it was only Jay.

* * *

Weeks passed by and the two did nothing but grow closer and closer together, they still worked on their projects together, but they also took the time alone together to learn more about one another.

Chatting seemed all too easy between the two. Neither of them expected the other to do anything wrong. And luckily, on Ved's side, the fighting between Jack and Ellie just got worse and worse. It often happened that Jack would storm into Ved's room without knocking and ravage him where ever he was sitting, or lying, or standing, at the moment. He'd take his anger out on Ved in a more passionate and pleasuring way.

Of course, keeping their relationship a secret seemed harder then they both had imagined.

At least four times now had Jay stumbled in upon them doing any number of things. Whether it was kissing, having sex, after sex, or even just staring at each other, he seemed to walk in on them both at just some of the best times. Ved liked to remember the first time he had walked in on them, in mere mid-Climax. It had embarrassed all three of them and left his brother to not speak a single word to him the rest of that day or the next.

But now these simple walk-ins were becoming more and more risky, almost twice now had Java walked in just as they had finished dressing.

The most recent however was the worst.

Instead of Java, who had very little brain to comprehend why Jack and Ved's faces were flushed, hair messy and un-kempt, and why they were standing in the middle of the room doing nothing, it was Ram.

Who for a moment seemed to ponder a few possibilities, but simply ignored it because there was no way that the two could possibly be doing anything behind his back without him knowing.

"We need to start remembering to lock the door behind us," Jack would say, time and time again.

But only before Ved reminded him that if they did that, only _then_ would everyone really start catching onto them. They would ask; what do they have to hide?

And there was no answer to that.

* * *

Things at the Mall didn't seem to be getting any less bad then it was before either. But within the time that had passed the feud between the Mall Rats and the Technos simply raged on. Ebony had married to Ram, while secretly having an affair with Jay, before they both ran off together, taking refuge outside of the city. And now everything was in utter chaos. Techno after Techno was being attacked around alleys by the Mall Rats.

The thing that Jack and Ved had feared the most was coming true. There was going to be war. And they were both stuck in the middle of it.

Having barely any time together, their relationship had hit a final blow when, Jack was forced to retreat to the Mall to stay safe. As the Mall Rats and the Technos no longer got along, neither of them needed one another and Jack was no longer wanted by the Technos. And there was no way the Mall Rats would let him go.

This caused a lot of internal problems with the Mall Rats. Fight after fight broke out between Ellie and Jack.

It was obvious that the computer whiz didn't want to be anywhere around her. And all she did to add on was the constant bickering and complaining about what the Technos and Ram were doing to the city in order to find Ebony and Jay. And complain that for a while there Jack had helped them out.

But other then Ellie no one else seemed to find it a problem what Jack had done with the Technos in the past, seeing as they all had at least done something as well.

* * *

It took two full weeks of planning and distance to bring Jack and Ved together once more.

They had hardly had time to meet in empty back alleys, planning to meet in a certain place at a certain time for more the a few hushed whispers before darting back off to their safe havens.

* * *

Jack now sat, farm land ahead and house behind him, it wasn't Ellie's old home, but a simple abandoned farm house just ways away from the city.

The house had been trodden into plenty of times before now. But it was obvious that it hadn't been touched in months, empty and free of everything but furniture. Even the hose from the back yard was gone.

He shifted foot to foot in impatience, yes he was there early but he didn't care; it had given him plenty of time to run around the house and see what all was there and what all wasn't. There were four bedrooms, each supplied with a bed and mattress and a dresser, but that was barely it. The water still ran, and there were curtains. A key to the house, and the doors were still in tact. Nothing was stopping it from being a fairly decent house to live in. Yet still, it was abandoned.

This only made it perfect.

Of course he didn't plan to live there. But it made an ideal place for both Jack and Ved to secretly meet. And do whatever they wanted to do.

And in full privacy. Yes, it had taken Jack a while to find the key; and he wasn't even looking. But it was stowed away in the top reachable spot outside beside the door, hidden from eyes, but not hands.

"Knock, knock," came a voice from behind him and Jack turned to see Ved slip out from behind the far left side of the house.

Jack smiled widely at the punkish-looking Techno, "You didn't have to take the long way."

Ved wore simple clothes; torn, yet comfy jeans, worn out sneakers, and a loose black shirt. Even the headphone and mask was gone, but he sported a light back pack and still the Techno symbol on his forehead.

"Yes I did," the blond said walking up to him and pulling him into a deep kiss, "I was being followed."

Jack frowned at this and looked around, "And now?"

"Well I don't think they knew I knew they were there, but it was Java and Siva, I managed to shake them off though," Ved looked around at the front of the house, "Hmm, it looks livable. And you said something about a key?"

Jack held up a hand to show him the silver key sitting between his fingers, "We should get inside just incase someone did follow you."

"Wise idea." Ved followed him into the house and grinned as he locked the door, "So what did you say to the Mall Rats?"

"They think I'm on a trip up to see Dal's grave, Ellie almost wouldn't let me go alone," Jack mumbled as he stowed the key away into his pants pocket, "She's afraid that I won't come back. And what about Ram?"

"He thinks I'm on my way around the land to find a base that was supposed to be held up by The Chosen."

Jack nodded finally and looked around, "Well this is it. Now wh-" Before he could finish his sentence he was pulled into yet another deep kiss by Ved.

As they pulled away Jack leaned in to rest his forehead on Ved's shoulder.

"So technically. We both could stay here for a full week, if not longer." The blond said in contemplation.

"The water works." Jack mumbled from his shoulder before pulling away and staring at him, "And the shower. But there's no food."

Ved shook his head slyly and held up the back pack he had brought, "This doesn't just add to my look."

"You actually planned to stay here longer then today?" Jack grinned more as the bag was set down by their feet, "You know… We could always run off and join Ebony and Jay in the resistance."

Ved laughed lightly, before pulling Jack close to press their bodies together, "Perhaps. But right now I just want to join you in a one on one combat for dominance."

"Is that a challenge?" Jack whispered against Ved's ear, his lisp tickling the hairs on the back of the blond's neck.

"It's been too long hasn't it?" He asked, running a hand down Jack's chest before pushing his jacket off his shoulders, "I trust we have a bed?"

The computer whiz nodded and captured Ved's lips in an intense kiss; he grabbed the blond's wrist before leading him across the room, through a door and shutting it.

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

So Jack and Ved have taken to sneaking their relationship around and intensifying it behind the closed doors of an old, abandoned house in the land outside of the city. What lays waiting for these two? Review and wait?

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

KaKaVegeGurl


	5. Power of the Technos

**Rain Down**

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Alright guys, chapter 5. XP

I hope everyone was expecting an action packed chapter, cuz that's wut yer gettin'.

So fer those of you that hate gay guys or yaoi, whatever, leave. Iuno how you got passed the last 2 chapters.

Fer all my fans that have been waiting fer this chapter fer almost 12 months, and entire YEAR, and all my new comers of course, please sit back and have a nice steaming cup of yaoi! Enjoy! It is here.

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**To the Reviewers:**

_To dbzfannr1: "Late as always of course, but I did manage to get it out, hope yer still readin'!!"_

_If you are a signed reviewer, I've already replied using the feature that allows you to do that, this section will remain for people that signed in the anonymous way, and such and such, you all understand, as won't allow us to reply to those without using that new feature. _

_KaKaVegeGurl_

* * *

**Chapter V: Power of the Technos**

* * *

Two days had passed since both Jack and Ved had taken leave from the city, morning was now breaking. There were red curtains, just barely fighting back the light from the sun, which was threatening to break through. It was almost midday. Afternoon.

Jack was the first to wake up, they had been lying together, sprawled out in the sheets from the bed. His arms were stretched out in an almost eagle position; Ved lay over him, arm thrown across his stomach, head resting on his shoulder, body turned sideways, his shoulder and back exposed, creamy, milky tan skin.

The tan haired genius opened one eye first, feeling the rays of sunlight just barely reaching his cheek. He looked down at the blond st5retched over him and smiled lazily, reaching his left hand up to run it through Ved's hair.

Just as he was doing so the Techno on top of him opened his eyes and stared up at him.

"Good morning sunshine." He said, lisp rolling over his tongue like the most natural of acts, he leaned down and kissed the blond softly.

Ved pulled out of the kiss after a moment and rolled over onto his back, stretching and popping a few bones at the same time, "What time is it?"

"About..." Jack turned and looked at his watch on the bed stand, "Mid-afternoon."

Ved sat up and turned to him, "Well since we both really have nothing to do today, how about we see what we can do about this house?"

The scientist smiled, "Alright we can do that."

* * *

They had spent most of the day tidying up the house and getting food ready. Before they knew it, darkness was flooding outside and it was half past midnight. After dinner they had spent the rest till then talking about their past experiences, and boy did Jack have a few interesting stories to tell Ved. Stories of the Locos, and finding the cure for the Virus, The Chosen, and the Tribe Circus.

Ved had a few of his own of course...

"I really didn't know you and your brother were so close." Jack had said with a smile as Ved told him about times before they'd joined the Technos, far before the virus had ever happened.

Ved had been in school then. A target for bullies. And Jay had always managed to come around just in time to save him.

Jack would grin as he told him this, only responding with something like, "Not much of that seemed to have changed before he left with Ebony."

The blond Techno let him know that Ved was glad Jay and Ebony got away safe together. He wasn't upset that Jay had left him behind. But glad more, perhaps, as he'd had time to be with Jack.

This only made the scientist smile even more.

* * *

It was getting really late now, as Jack realized, and they settled down in bed for sleep. The day had been filled with less sex, more talking... And as simple as that was it only made Jack happy that they were taking their "relationship" more seriously.

* * *

Days passed, stories were swapped, experiences, feelings... Jack couldn't help wishing that things could be like this for the rest of his life, simple and easy. Nothing to interrupt them, no Technos, no Mallrats to fight. No war ahead, no deaths ahead. No Virus, no Tribes, just him and Ved. It was nice like this, it wasn't complicated.

* * *

"I just like the thought that we don't have to worry about someone bursting through the door at any moment."

"But that was where most of the fun and excitement came in."

Jack rolled his eyes at Ved's comment, "Yeah, of course you would think of it like that, Ved. But honestly, now we can take our time."

Ved stared up at Jack and smiled slyly, he ran a hand up Jack's arm, "Now that idea I like."

"I knew you'd see it my way," The scientist leaned down and pressed his lips lightly to Ved's, it'd been a while since they'd been able to be intimate at all, but no matter how anxious he was to get it out there and done he wanted to take his time with this one. He felt it needed to be more. It needed to last longer.

Jack moved his hand down, over Ved's shirt as they kissed, running his fingers over the fabric, completely avoiding the Techno's nipples, he ran his fingers just below Ved's chest line, he shifted a knee up, pulling his baggy jeans tight on his leg and hoisting Ved's bottom off the bed, he slid his knees under the techno and then set him back down, Ved was now resting his bottom half in Jack's lap, legs straddled around his waist and bending down at the knees behind Jack.

Ved moaned as the dark haired boy above him ran his hands over Ved's jean'd thighs, thumbs curling in just enough to brush the insides of his thighs as he reached far up, past the hem of the pants and up into his shirt.

"Jack..." The Techno breathed out as they broke out of the kiss.

Jack smiled wide and ran his hands over Ved's chest; pushing the shirt up to his neck and began kissing below the tan boy's nipples, moving down slower, sneaking his tongue out occasionally and bitting every here and there.

Ved squirmed below him, letting out soft mews of excitement and running his left hand over the sheets, his other hand gripping into his own hair tightly, pulling, "You tease too much." He said through clinched jaws.

Jack ignored his comment with just a chuckle and pulled off his muscle shirt, he leaned down and kissed Ved once more, "That's a good thing."

* * *

It was early in the morning, too early. It seemed to always be too early for Jack. If he'd picked up a case of insomnia he most certainly didn't notice it. But he did have a tendency to wake up at some unruly hours.

About three o'clock, extremely early, Jack couldn't get to sleep. He'd remembered he woke up from hearing a voice. He turned to Ved, who lay on his side, peaceful and... Quiet. That was odd. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head in an attempt to calm whatever insaneness his hair was pulling.

As swift and silent as he could manage, he lifted his body from the bed, covering Ved up a bit with the blankets and fled the room at an even pace, throwing on a muscle shirt and his usual jeans.

He made his way into the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing a bottled water. He opened the cap and was just about to take a sip when he heard someone whisper a little loudly.

"I'm going back, you can wait here on your own right?"

"Just bring back up before the morning, Siva."

Jack froze immediately, he recognized that voice, he shifted a bit and peered through the window and just barely caught the sight of long dark braids, and light purple.

Java.

He held the water in his hand and as silent as he could, twisted the cap back on, he tiptoed back to the room as silent as he could be. Walking over to the bed he set the water down and climbed in just a little, he reached a hand up and shook Ved's shoulder lightly, "Ved..."

The young Techno breathed in sharply, turned over almost immediately and looked at him, blinking a few times, "Mmm?... Jack?"

Jack smiled at the blond's sleepy expression, he stood up and pointed to the window for a moment, "We have Techno spies, I think we should clear out before dawn." He whispered.

Ved was up in a heartbeat, bolting upright and looking around the room as if there were spiders on the walls. "Or now?!"

"Okay, let's get dressed, but try to be quiet." Jack said climbing back off the bed, as did Ved, "I don't know if they noticed I was up, they were talking."

"We should bring the key too." Ved muttered lightly as he pulled on his clothes.

"Just in case we ever come back here."

* * *

They packed up everything thing they brought, blew out the candles they had used just after they finished pulling on their shoes.

Jack walked into the kitchen and peered out the window, Java was no longer there. He peered out even further and saw nothing, no trace they were even there in the first place. He motioned for Ved to follow, grabbed their food bag and opened the back door. Together they snook out and closed the door behind them.

Ved turned to Jack while looking around in worry, "Where will we go?"

Darkness surrounded them and just barely in the light of the moon Ved could make out fields stretching far back behind them and then a deep forest even further then that, the wind blew, chilling him a little.

The Mallrat finished locking the door and handed Ved the key, "To Ebony and Jay, I guess. Keep that in the pack, that way we don't lose it."

"Alright." Ved murmured.

Jack turned around and stopped in shock, "Run Ved!"

Ved had just opened his mouth before he heard the sound of one of the Techno stun guns shoot out a beam and Jack let out a pained breath.

"Run!" The dark haired boy grunted out.

Ved looked in shock to see Java running up to them and grabbing Jack by the arm, "Jack!"

"RUN VED!"

Ved dropped his bag and started to pull Java away from Jack when he heard in the distance footsteps and looked back to see at least 9 more technos on the way down the hill just 20 yards away.

"VED! RUUUUN!!"

The blond said nothing more as Jack held Java back, he turned and ran as fast as he could,what else could he have done? He looked back, hearing Java struggling, just in time to see Jack get stunned again and fall to the ground, he stopped. Turning back to stare.

"Get that traitor!" He heard Java demand to the other Technos who had finally reached her now.

He had to save Jack, Ved moved to go back to them, he dropped his pack but before he could make another move an arm wrapped around his waist and yanked him off from the ground, he was thrown onto something hard, yet soft.

Just as he looked up he caught the glimpse of a Techno outfit before he was knocked completely unconscious by an aching blow to the back of his head.

* * *

"You didn't have to do that, you know." He heard a deep male voice in the distance.

"I know, but I felt like it." A female.

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

Yes, I know I'm a comma whore, have a problem? Sign up to be my beta.

Review and wait?

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

KaKaVegeGurl


	6. Captured

**Rain Down**

* * *

**By: KaKaVegeGurl**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

About damn time fer chapter 6, eh?

Jack had gotten captured by the Technos in the last chapter, did anyone figure out what had happened to Ved?

Alright well now is the chance to find out! Please sit back and have a nice steaming cup of yaoi! Enjoy!

~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**To the Reviewers:**

_**If you are a signed reviewer, I've already replied using the feature that allows you to do that, this section will remain for people that signed in the anonymous way, and such and such, you all understand, as won't allow us to reply to those without using that new feature. ^^**_

_**~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter VI: Captured

* * *

  
**

"Owww..." Ved opened his eyes to a bright sunlight stinging, his brain was pulsing loudly in his head, great, what a headache from hell.

He looked around for a moment as he took in surroundings. He was in a camp full of verts, people he didn't know. They wore really odd outfits, he raised his brow, curious as to how these people had been his saviors.

"Don't move your head too fast or it will get much worse."

Ved looked back fast and felt his brain slam against his forehead, he gasped at the dizzy spell.

"Told you," Jay laughed and took a seat beside where Ved had been laying, "I've got some food for you, I've been worried. Thought Ebony had really done you in for a moment there. You had me scared. But you're fine now."

Ved looked at his brother with a weak grin, "Thanks about that, didn't have a chance to save Jack though did you?"

"Yeah umm, about Jack..." Jay started when the clearing of a throat came from behind them.

Ebony appeared by them now and sat beside Jay, "No we didn't, they were all over him. I was curious about that. What were you and geeky doing out there alone?"

Ved flushed red and looked down towards his feet.

Jay's cheeks pinked too.

Ebony watched them both in confusion and took a sip from her bottle of water, "What? Am I missing some interesting detail here?"

Jay whispered softly, "Jack and Ved are kind of together..."

"Jack's gay!?" Ebony asked a little louder then usual and Ved heard two voices from somewhere nearby shout in unison, 'What?'

He looked up now as the Mall Rat leader Amber and the one called Trudy walked up to them too.

"What did you say?" Amber asked looking at Ebony.

"Jack's gay?" Trudy said in shock.

Ved wanted to bury his head in the sand, this was all going too fast for him, he missed Jack, and he wanted to be with him, he didn't want to be here alone with these people, alone without Jack.

"Yes!" He snapped finally, "Yes, gosh! Jack's gay, yes! And he and me are together, we've been together since before Ebony and Jay left the city, but Jay knew because he walked in on us, no one else knows happy?" He looked to them again finally, Amber, Trudy, and Ebony had wide eyes of shock to him and his brother grinned smartly.

Amber took a seat by Ved and took his hands in her's, "You love him?"

Ved stopped and glared at her.

"Apparently more then you lot did," he spat with venom, "the four of you are good at fighting and there weren't that many of them, you could've saved him, now he's caught by Ram, and they're probably hurting him. I've got to do something," He moved to stand when the dizzy spell hit him again like a ton of large boulders, he fell back to sit down.

"I have to save Jack," he moaned, putting his head in his hands, "we've never been this far apart, and I can't live without him..."

Amber looked sadly at Ebony and Jay.

Ebony huffed an looked away from them, "Well I guess it was a good thing we were just about to head back to the mall."

* * *

Jack had been pacing all night, love these empty rooms with no windows and two people watching outside.

He stopped, staring at the black of the wall, and pressed his head against it. He ran his hands through his dark red hair, he was sure his hair was a complete mess now, after everything that'd happened this past night, being with Ved, sleeping, and getting caught. His chest stung in two spots, reminding him just how much he loved that the Technos carried stun guns on them.

He was still wearing his red shirt but he'd thrown his silver jacket into a corner out of anger, his black pants were still caked a bit with dirt. He shuffled back to the far corner of the room just as the door opened and the one person he couldn't stand walked in, or more specifically, rolled in.

"Ah, Jack. Nice of you to drop in."

Jack glared at Ram and turned his back to the Techno leader.

"Oh come on, don't be like that." He heard Ram roll closer to him, "I want to negotiate something, make a deal with you."

Jack turned and looked at him, "I don't want to negotiate anything with you Ram."

"Oh but you may just find this is something you can easily agree to," Ram said, looking Jack up and down.

"Oh really?" Jack asked bitterly, he glared.

Ram nodded and intertwined his fingers, grinning, "You keep working for me and making my programs, you become a Techno. You can have free reign of Paradise, you'll be my head man. Because no matter how I look at it, I can't kill you Jack. You're a genius, smart. And it would be such a waste."

Jack felt the blood in his veins burning into acid, "I don't hear anything yet that I want. What do I gain from this?"

"Life," Ram said simply, "I let you live, I let Ved live, if we find him, we'll welcome him back with the most open of arms. And you really don't have to hide anything from me, I know about the two of you, Java told me."

Jack paled and looked away, "You... You're not angry about it?"

Ram laughed at him and rolled closer still, "I'm just a bit disappointed that you didn't trust to tell me. Two brilliant minds like the both of you, working together like that, as one single entity. That is something I want more then anything. You both would be an asset to my team, a force to be reckoned with. You were already doing amazing when you were hiding. Imagine how it would be if you didn't need to worry any more."

Jack couldn't help but keep listening, if Ram was fine with them-no, but if he left the Mall Rats. He'd never left his Tribe, not completely anyways.

Ram saw this cross over his expressions and put up a hand, "All of your friends would be even more then safe. We won't hurt them, the last thing I want is you and Ved leaving this team. Stay here, be a Techno." He was staring at Jack, the truth was almost plain to see, "Imagine it, Jack. Two forces like you, you wouldn't need to hide anything, from anyone. You could be together and still be safe and work together. You could be a team together, you'd never have to be away from one another. And your friends would all be safe and you could see them all you wanted."

Jack felt his knees bending at Ram's words, it sounded almost too perfect, his friends and Ved and no hiding, "What if I say no?"

"Well then," Ram bowed his head, he seemed to be a bit disappointed at the words, "I won't kill you, but we will continue the hunt, and kill Ved. And we will just have to make the Mall Rat's life a living hell, wouldn't we?"

Jack grinded his teeth and scratched his head, "I'm sorry, I can't let you do that."

Ram smiled wide, "You'll join us? You'll work for us?"

"I will," Jack looked into Ram's eyes, he was beaten, an easy victory for Ram, he knew his weak spots too well to be faulty, "I will do anything you ask of me, Ram. But if you lay a hand on him, that doesn't feel right, I will leave."

Ram smiled even wider and called in someone.

Jack watched as a tanned boy walked in, a bit older then him, much taller then him, with short black hair and glasses; Mega.

"Get him a fitted uniform and see to a shower and his sign and a megaphone, the works," Ram ordered and Mega walked forward to grab Jack just lightly above the elbow.

Jack looked at Ram with almost pained eyes, "Ram."

The Techno leader smiled down at him, "Welcome to the Technos, Jack. You won't regret it."

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

Still a comma whore as always. Hope you all liked the chapter! Jack as a Techno, zomg.

Review and wait fer more?

~KaKaVegeGurl


	7. I Had To

**Rain Down**

* * *

**By: KaKaVegeGurl**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So Jack's a Techno now, eh?

Are you guys ready fer this? Well here we go, I'm not gonna waste much time, we can just jump right into this!

Have a nice steaming cup of yaoi, and enjoy!

~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**To the Reviewers:**

_**If you are a signed reviewer, I've already replied using the feature that allows you to do that, this section will remain for people that signed in the anonymous way, and such and such, you all understand, as won't allow us to reply to those without using that new feature. ^^**_

_**~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**_**Chapter VII: I Had To

* * *

  
**

Jack stood patiently as Mega set in his microphone and stun gun, he had to admit he'd never imagined that he would've ended up in his current position; being forced to be a Techno so as to protect the love of his life, who's own self was a Techno as well.

Mega pulled away and smirked at him, adjusting the mic, "Perfect, are you sure you don't wanna lose the white marking?"

"It's who I am," Jack responded immediately and Mega nodded at him.

"Alright, if you say so, Jack," Mega smiled smartly at him, "so our first job is to finish up Ram's Paradise, to prepare him for living in cyberspace."

"Right," Jack didn't even bother asking at this point, he'd came to the conclusion that Ram was a looney a LONG time ago, and that the Technos would do anything he asked.

Mega edged his head to the door, "Come on, this way."

Jack followed him into what appeared to be a closet almost, with only one computer in it. The walls were red and the computer was on.

"This has all the codes for Paradise." Mega said as Jack stared at the coding in amazement.

This was serious stuff.

* * *

Ved, Jay, Amber, and Ebony had all been welcomed back into the mall with open arms. Save Ellie, who decided it was best to sit and glare and not to open her mouth.

They had only been there a couple of days when Ved decided it was time to go to Ram.

"I have to go Jay," Ved said as he pulled on his boots, "I can't leave Jack to die. I have to talk to Ram."

Jay shook his head as his younger brother got dressed in his Techno gear, "What if he's already dead, Ved? You just gonna waste your life like that?"

"No," Ved stood and glared up at him, "I love him, Jay. I wouldn't be wasting myself at all, especially if he's alive. I can't leave him there. I have to try. What would you do if it was Ebony trapped in there? What would you do?"

Jay had to bite his lip back because the response he'd thought of just wasn't right. His feelings for Ebony were weakening every moment he was around Amber. He looked sadly at his brother. If it had been Amber that had been caught however...

"I understand." He said finally, he hated to admit it, "Do what you can then."

Ved smiled weakly at Jay and nodded, "Thanks. Glad you can understand for once." He ducked a playful punch and walked out of the Mall.

* * *

Jack had been going through the files for Ram's magic send off into Paradise, just as a look over, but he couldn't believe the measures and risks Ram was taking for this program. To live in Paradise forever, to never return to real life. It was a terrifying thought; risking the chance to leave his body in this world.

And if the building caught fire and his body was destroyed, what then? Would his mind have survived? Or would he have died completely?

He's just gotten halfway through the coding when he heard a voice interrupt the buzzing in his headphones.

"Jack."

Jack looked up from the screen to see Ram, who had just entered the room, "Yes, Ram?"

"Ved is here, taking out my guards as we speak," Ram was smiling, finding amusement in the knowledge that it was only him holding his men back from using their stun guns that was keeping Ved alive, "You want to go say 'hi' to him?"

Jack stood up immediately, shutting down the computer as he did so, and bowed to Ram, "I will. Thank you, Ram."

It had only been a couple of days since he had become a Techno but he had to admit he had an odd pull to Ram, as if he wanted to protect his new leader. He wasn't sure if it was a programming they were doing to his brain or an actual natural reaction. But he had noticed it immediately, whatever it was.

Ram watched Jack leave with a wide smile.

* * *

Ved ducked a hit aimed to his face and lifted the guy up, throwing him over his shoulder and behind him. He dodged two more blows from another soldier, elbowing him in the stomach hard. He was about to attack a new Techno soldier when he had to stop in shock.

It wasn't as if Jack and Ved had been together for very long, but Ved was much more observant then anyone could've given him credit for, his eyes swept over the dark-red hair that spiked up in a messy, sexy wave, the form of the body under the Techno's black lycra top, the indistinguishable lips he could see just underneath the mask.

He was awed for just a second and he couldn't resist his reaction. He leaned in without a moment of hesitation and crushed their lips together.

Jack gasped and smiled against him.

It was a short but heated kiss, and when it ended, he pulled away to grin, "Do you really know me that well?"

Ved pulled Jack's mask off for him, "Yes, I've kissed those lips too many times to miss them," Ved looked up and down Jack's outfit, the stun gun, the microphone, and last at the sign on his forehead. "Why are you in a Techno outfit?"

"Maybe because I _am _a Techno, now."

Ved pulled back even more now and glared at him, "You're kidding me."

Jack shook his head, "No, I'm not, I had to. Ved-"

"You didn't have to do anything." Ved was sneering now, how could Jack betray him like this? "How could you do this to your tribe? How could you do this to me? Do you have any idea what you're doing? What you've already done?"

"I did what I had to do," Jack grabbed at Ved's arms, "I had to protect you, I had to protect the Mallrats. And I am doing just that. Ved, they would've killed you, they wouldn't have even though about it, they were out for the kill."

Ved shook his head and pulled away, "You have to leave them, Jack. Join me, I'm a Mallrat now. Be with me."

"They'll kill you," Jack was glaring now too, "Ved we can work together like this, both of us as Technos. Why are you against it all of the sudden? You would've been fine with it before. What's changed?"

"Everything's changed," Ved moved out of Jack's reach again and backed against the wall away from him, "So much has changed, Jack. I left them. You don't want to be one of them. They'll mind warp you. You won't be the same anymore."

Jack let his hands fall to his sides, "I'm still me. Nothing's changed." But even as he'd said it, he knew it was a lie, the protective feelings for Ram, the ease of following his orders.

Ved nodded, he could see it on Jack's face, "See? It's doing it already. I knew it would. You have to leave the Technos, before it gets as bad as it was for me."

"No," Jack said angrily, he tried to push the feelings from his mind but all it did was make them come back stronger then before, "I can't leave Ram. I have to be here for him. Ved, come with me. Join us and we can be together. Ram knows, he wants it to happen."

"He's lying to you," Ved said as he looked down, it was probably too late already, "He does that. Lies, just to get you to do what he wants-"

"Ram doesn't lie," Jack was getting angry at his own words now, he shook his head, "Ved, I love you. Stay with me."

Ved backed from Jack's arms for a third time and moved to the exit, "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. You can leave the Mallrats so easily, but I can't, I just can't. You've made your choice Jack. You chose Ram, you chose him over me."

Jack too steps towards him, "Why do I have to chose? Ved-"

"No, Jack!" Ved pushed Jack away from him finally, "I can't be with you. Not if you're gonna be one of them. I can't. I'm sorry."

"Ved," Jack's eyes hardened at the pain he felt in his chest as he watched Ved glaring at him in disgust and sadness, "Why?"

Ved moved to Jack finally, lifting his hands to touch his cheeks and kissed him softly, one last time, on the lips, "You're not you anymore. I'm sorry, Jack. We'll save you from this."

Jack moved to stop Ved from leaving again but the blond just shook his arm away, giving him one last pained expression, and ran for the door.

He couldn't do anything to stop Ved. His heart was aching now, the image of Ved's face was breaking his heart. He had to talk to Ram, let him know what had happened.

* * *

Ved managed to make it back to the mall unscathed, he walked in and headed immediately to Jack's old room.

How could Jack have folded over so easily to the Technos? Ved tried to think of it rationally. If it had been Ved in Jack's place and Ram had offered him protection and not to kill Jack... Yes, he probably would've too. But if Jack had shown up and asked him to leave, of course he would've, without any hesitation.

He buried his head in his arms as he struggled to fight back the tears, but there was nothing he could do. They flowed freely, he broke down.

* * *

Mega watched the camera with a grin as he saw Ved fight his way from Jack's reach and leave the building. He watched as Jack fought the urge to follow and took off down the hall to Ram's room instead.

He turned from the screen and reached up to click the button on his microphone, "Are you finished with him yet?"

He waited and then smirked victoriously, "Great, bring him in. Have him suited and ready before Jack finishes with Paradise."

"Is he?" Mega grinned again, "Well then, bring him in."

He only waited a moment before the door opened and a man walked in, his hair was cut short, brown. He looked at Mega, the Techno symbol standing out on his forehead and he walked forward, he was just about the same height as the other man.

"You called for me?" His voice wasn't stone completely, but above any emotion that could be heard there was sadness.

Mega nodded to him, looking him up and down, "Yes, I want you to persuade Jack that staying with the Technos is for the best. And to move on from Ved, of course."

The man nodded and moved to leave the room, he stopped and looked back at Mega once more, "What makes you think he'll listen to me?"

"Bray, it's obvious isn't it?" Mega started, shrugging, "You were his leader. I'm sure you have a better chance of persuading him then any of the others."

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

That's it fer chapter 7!

Zomg Bray! What will happen now that Ved and Jack are over? How will Jack move on? And what interesting ideas does Mega have that involve Bray? Wait fer more! Review?

~KaKaVegeGurl


	8. Mega Problems

**Rain Down**

* * *

**By: KaKaVegeGurl**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Bray's back, and Tai San will also be in this chappie. Woot.

Yay fer crazy Trudys....! Nay?

Alright I hope you all enjoy this chapter, much love from me to my readers. *hugs you all*

Please take a seat everyone! Have a nice steaming cup of yaoi, and enjoy chapter 8!

~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

Everytime I try to fly, I fall without my wings

I feel so small, I guess I need you baby

And everytime I see you in my dreams

I see your face, it's haunting me

I guess I need you baby

I make believe that you are here

It's the only way I see clear

What have I done?

You seem to move on easy

**Everytime - Britney Spears**

* * *

**To the Reviewers:**

_**If you are a signed reviewer, I've already replied using the feature that allows you to do that, this section will remain for people that signed in the anonymous way, and such and such, you all understand, as won't allow us to reply to those without using that new feature. ^^**_

_**~KaKaVegeGurl**_

_**

* * *

**_**Chapter VIII: Mega Problems

* * *

  
**

"Pity Ved couldn't join us." Jack bowed his head as Ram crossed his fingers together and smiled, "I've been thinking about what to do with him, Jack. And I think deleting him would probably be for the best, the best interest for my team."

Jack looked up to Ram in shock from his kneeling position on the floor, he shook his head, "No, no Ram, please. Don't-"

"Why not?" Ram interrupted him, glaring now, "After the hurt that you're feeling right now, you shouldn't mind him being deleted. You should want justice."

"I love him. I could never hurt Ved."

Ram nodded at him and looked away, "Love, such a pointless thing. But not for long, Jack. I want to do a few things first."

Jack's eyes widened and he stood up, "I don't understand sir."

"I just want to help you, Jack, no need to worry. Times like this can make my Technos become useless, turn them into... Something close to Verts, and I don't want that from you of all people," Ram turned away and rolled from the room, closing the door behind him just as he said: "Just a bit of reprogramming."

Jack closed his fists and looked at the ground, reprogramming? What the hell did he mean by that? To change how he felt about Ved? To change how he felt about everything?

He heard a knock on his door and looked up to it, "Come on in."

It opened and his eyes grew wide with shock to see who was standing there.

"Bray!?"

* * *

Jay stood up from the Café table and put away his food, "I'm going to check on Ved."

Ebony nodded almost hollowly, "Good idea, he hasn't been out of there since the whole thing with Jack, you should probably take him something to eat too. He must be starving by now, it's been days since that whole mess."

"And tell him about the fight tomorrow," Amber said, taking as seat by Ebony, baby Bray in her arms, "He'll want to know about that, and maybe he can help us win the fight."

Jay nodded in agreement as he prepared a plate of food for his younger brother.

Ebony glared at Amber, "Also mention to him that we don't plan to attack his lover. If he thinks you're including Jack he might get a bit... Bent out of shape."

Jay walked out of the kitchen, leaning down and kissing Ebony softly on the lips before he set off down the stairs, "I will," He walked off leaving Amber to stare around nervously and Ebony to smile after him.

"My guy," She said, getting up from the table and leaving to her room.

* * *

Jack sighed and put his head in his hands, "I feel like I'm doing everything wrong, I love Ved, I really do. But I can't abandon Ram."

Bray shook his head, "Jack, don't worry about Ram."

Jack looked up at Bray with wide eyes, "He's my leader, Bray. I can't go against him, it's not what I'm programmed to do."

"I'm your leader, Jack." Bray said, smiling at the now black-haired geek, "And I'll always be your leader no matter what. Now you don't need to be worrying about Ram at all, he's not a good person. Who you need to be caring about is Mega."

Jack frowned in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"Just trust me on this," Bray smiled and handed a Paradise headset to Jack, "Take this and it will solve all of your problems."

Jack looked at the headset and took it in his hands, "But-"

"You don't trust me or something?"

"No, no. I do." Jack looked at Bray once more and pulled the headset on.

Bray looked up as the door opened and Java walked in, "Yes ma'am?"

"Reprogramming him?"

"Yes," Bray stood up and handed her a slip, "It was on Mega's orders of course."

Java smiled as she read the paper, "Give him an extra dose, he'll need it. I don't trust him with Ram or anything that concerns us. We need him following orders like a dog."

Bray nodded and turned to the computer, he began entering codes.

Java smiled as she watched the script, "Good boy." She turned from the screen and left the room.

* * *

"Trudy?" A Techno walked up to the woman and grabbed her by her arm.

"Where's my baby?! I want to see my baby!"

Tai San smiled as she turned Trudy around to look at her, "What are you doing here? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Trudy shook her head, "Tai San, what are you doing here?"

The door near them opened and Jack walked from it, "What's going on out here?!" He and Bray gasped as they saw Trudy standing with Tai San in the hallway.

Jack smiled wide and walked to them, "Tai San? Trudy?"

Bray walked to them as well and pulled both of them into the room when he heard some Techno soldiers on their way down the hall.

"What's going on? What's this about?" Jack asked, frowning, "You could've gotten killed, you're lucky we were there."

Trudy took a breath and looked at them, "Brady was taken by the Technos, so I came here to find her. I have to get her back."

Jack nodded to her in understanding, "I'll take care of that. We need to get you out of here, safely." He grabbed a mask from a desk nearby and pulled it over his face, "Come with me Trud, I'll get you out. And we'll find Brady."

Bray smiled to Tai San and they both left the room to get back to their own work.

* * *

Ellie walked by Jay, glaring as she did, which was nothing new.

Jay stopped and turned to her, "Are you alright, Ellie?"

"Do I look alright?" Ellie glared at him as if he was a nasty bug she wanted to step on, "This is all your stupid brother's fault, and he's a right ray of sunshine isn't he?"

"You were talking to him?"

Ellie sneered and walked away.

Jay looked after her, confused, he continued making his way to Jack's old room, the room Ved was sleeping in. He sighed when he saw Ved huddled on the bed, clutching a pillow.

He walked forward and set the food on Jack's old desk, "You up to eating anything yet?"

"No."

Jay turned and took a seat in the bed, just by Ved's knees, "We're going to attack the Technos tomorrow, I talked to Mega and he can disarm all their weapons at once so that we have a good chance of winning."

Ved sat up and stared at his brother abruptly, "Did you think that would cheer me up!? You're going to attack them, and you think I'm happy!?"

"Both Jack and Mega will be fine and safe," Jay reassured his brother quickly, "Mega knows what's going on and he promised to keep an eye on Jack for us."

Ved nodded now, understanding, "I can come? With the fight tomorrow?"

"Of course you can, we need all the help we can get," Jay said with a smile and put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Ved I'm... I'm really sorry about Jack. I just hope that they haven't done anything to him already that could ruin your relationship."

"That's what I've been thinking about all day," Ved said sadly, "If they have, we may never get him back. People don't just come back from being reprogrammed."

* * *

Jack looked through the crowd of people struggling at the gate and sighed, Brady wasn't here, she was no where to be seen; he was just about to look away when he heard a familiar voice.

Bray grinned and pointed out far in the back, "There, there she is! I can see her just back there. She's coming this way!"

Jack smiled back and walked to the Technos by the gate, "That child in there, get her out and give her to me."

The Techno at the gate looked at him quizzically, "But we're not suppose to-"

"Are you talking back to me?" Jack pulled his mask from his face and glared at the man before him, he reached his stun gun up and aimed it at the man's chest.

"I'm sorry, Commander Jack, my apologies," The Techno moved aside and opened the gate immediately, "I didn't know you were-"

"Shut it."

Jack pushed the man aside and ran to Brady, pulling her up and taking her from the cage, "Come on darling, there's someone waiting for you back at the mall."

* * *

Mega smiled wide as Jack walked in, holding Brady in his arms, "This is her? And you're sure of it Jack?"

Jack set Brady down before him and nodded, "Oh yes, positive. Do you think this will convince them that we're... 'For real'?"

"It'll help, but that's really all we need," Mega took Brady's hand and pulled her by his side, "Thank you for this Jack, you've been amazing."

Jack smiled wide and bowed his head, "Glad to be of help."

Mega stared at Jack for a moment, softly, he parted his lips. He looked Jack up and down now, "I couldn't do anything without you, Jack. You know that right?"

"Mega," Jack blushed red and shifted feet nervously, he felt butterflies in his stomach. _How can I feel like this? Mega is the enemy isn't he?_

"I mean it." Mega reached a hand up and ran it over Jack's cheek, "I've had my eyes on you since I got here."

Jack looked down at his feet and smiled shyly, he felt Mega's fingers brush his lips and his doubts were on their way out the window, "Mega."

"It's hard not to, when you like what you're looking at," Mega moved forward and ghosted his lips over Jack's, "I could never mind looking at you, Jack."

Jack felt the butterfly wings of Mega's lips on his and he felt his heart leap, _what is this? I never had feelings for Mega before. I can't feel like this. It's not normal, it's not right. I have to fight this. I love Ved, not Mega. It's just the reprogramming, it's not really __**me**__._

Mega pulled away and tugged on Brady's hand, "I'll be back later."

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

End of chapter 8!

Obviously Jack's feelings fer Mega aren't the normal kind, what all does he have to worry about with this new program?

And will Mega really disable the stun guns?

Wait fer more, while yer at it... Review?

~KaKaVegeGurl


	9. The Fall of Ram, the Rise of Mega

**Rain Down**

* * *

**By: KaKaVegeGurl**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Back in chapter 8, Mega practically kissed Jack...

If you thought Jack was bad with that dose of reprogramming, you've got another thing coming. Lots are going to happen in this chapter and half of it you'll be biting yer thumb at. More Lex, more Tai San, more Bray and of course... Slade.

Ved is going to FINALLY talk to Jack, after a length of time not seeing him.

I hope all of you are prepared! Read, and have a nice steaming cup of yaoi! Enjoy!

~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

I think I'm drowning, asphyxiated

I wanna break this spell that you've created

You're something beautiful, A contradiction

I wanna play the game, I want the friction

You will be the death of me

I wanted freedom bound and restricted

I tried to give you up, but I'm addicted

Now that you know I'm trapped, sense of elation

You'd never dream of breaking this fixation

You will squeeze the life out of me

**Time Is Running Out - Muse**

* * *

**To the Reviewers:**

_**If you are a signed reviewer, I've already replied using the feature that allows you to do that, this section will remain for people that signed in the anonymous way, and such and such, you all understand, as won't allow us to reply to those without using that new feature. ^^**_

_**~KaKaVegeGurl**_

_**

* * *

**_**Chapter IX: The Fall of Ram, the Rise of Mega

* * *

**

Ved sat at the table in the Café with Ebony and Jay, he took a slow sip from his drink.

"Just because Mega brought Brady back doesn't mean anything."

Ebony nodded in agreement, "Yeah, right, I mean who knows what that man is planning. He could just come in here and install Paradise on every computer in the mall."

Ved rolled his eyes, "I mean with the stun guns."

Jay shook his head, "Mega wouldn't do that, he's genuine. We can trust him."

"Well I certainly hope we can," Amber said as she walked up to them, "If we lose this fight we've lost the war, and Ram has won."

Ebony glared up at Amber and stood from her seat, "I'm going to bed, Jay?"

Jay got up and followed after her, "Yeah, night Ved."

Ved watched as they walked away and turned to look at Amber when they'd gone, "You can really clear a room, can't you?"

Amber took a seat by him, baby Bray in her arms, "I was always able to do that when I wanted to. This time though I'm not sure why."

"Maybe because Ebony can't really stand your guts."

Amber watched as Ved stood up from his seat, "That is true. You're leaving too?"

Ved nodded, "I should at least try again. I might be back up here again though, insomnia is trying to make good friends with me."

"Bad dreams?"

"You could say that," Ved was about to turn away when Amber grabbed his wrist.

"Ved," Amber stood up and pulled him into a hug, she pulled away and stared at him, "Jack has always been like a brother to me. He's a nice person and he means good. Whatever is going on, I'm sure it's for the best, to protect us."

Ved nodded, not really allowing her words to get his hopes up, "Sure Amber."

"He loves you, so much," Amber said before Ved could leave again, "He really does."

* * *

The fight was won. Mega explained to everyone what had happened.

Ram thought the Mall Rats were being destroyed when really it was just a set that Jack and Mega had constructed, Jack had provided it to him, convincing enough.

Lex was rounding up Techno soldiers and Jay sat talking with Jack and Mega.

"You two aren't coming back to the mall?"

Mega glared up at Jay, "You're a Mall Rat now?" He sighed, "You go, we have our hands full here. Power stations don't run themselves, unfortunately. You're gonna have to start recruiting people Jay, training them up."

"Look, I wanna thank you both," Jay said, smiling a bit, "for everything."

"Ram had it coming."

Jack glared at Mega's words, feeling his stomach turn. But he'd remembered, _Ram said it wasn't the real him, it was just a fake_.

Jay nodded and left the room just as Ved moved his way in, "Can we talk?"

Jack looked up from the computer screen Mega was typing up on, "Sure, just one second."

"Not you," Ved said, avoiding Jack's eyes, "I want to talk to Mega. Alone."

"Sure," Mega looked up from the computer now too and motioned for Jack to leave, "We'll be fine, go help Lex put people in jail."

They both waited as Jack left and closed the door behind himself.

Ved turned to Mega now, "You know what I'm here for?"

"To warn me off Jack?" Mega smiled as Ved stood up straight and stared at him with wide eyes.

Ved pulled his hands from the desk, "Yes... Exactly."

"Predictable as ever," Mega started.

Ved leaned in and glared at the black haired man sitting down before him, "You listen to me, Mega. I know you, and I have an idea of what you're up to. Jack is my boyfriend. He loves me. And there's nothing you can do to him that will change his feelings for me, so just give up."

Mega stood from his seat, "Or what?"

"Or I'll kill you."

* * *

Amber stared at Bray in shock, "It's been so long."

Bray smiled wide and moved to hug her, pulling baby Bray close to him.

Lex reached out and grabbed Tai San's hand just slightly, squeezing it and she looked to him with a smile.

"The Tribe is almost back together," Bray said pulling away from Amber, "And with just a few pushes we can get back everyone else too."

"Even Ryan?" Lex asked from his spot by the front entrance.

"Even Ryan," Jack said as he grabbed Wizard and shoved him into a room, "I was looking through the files, I know where they all are."

Tai San's eyes widened, "Ram allowed you to do that?"

Jack cam back, grinned at her and pretended to dust his hands off, "Oh, Ram trusted me with a lot of things he shouldn't have."

Amber smiled wide, "Alright guys, lets get back to the Mall, we'll figure what to do with this lot later."

Java watched Lex from the side and glared a bit, this battle was a lose for her.

* * *

"Oh will you?" Mega walked around the desk and grabbed up Ved by the collar of his Techno uniform, "Well you listen close, Ved. Jack is someone worth fighting for, and you're in for a fight. You're going to lose because Jack isn't your's anymore. You left him; just like you left the Technos. Jack is mine and he will be forevermore."

Ved pulled from Mega's grip and glared at him, "This is far from over."

* * *

Slade drove up to a scene most astonishing. Kids were huddled around what appeared to be a corpse. He kicked out his stand and stood from his bike, pulling off his helmet and staring at the body, he moved to them, "Get."

* * *

Mega looked up when Jack walked into the room, "Got the group sorted out?"

"Yeah, everyone's being well guarded." Jack moved in and took a seat by the desk, "What did Ved want with you?"

"Nothing of deep concern," Mega said turning to Jack, "this plan worked better then I imagined, like a dream. Time for phase two?"

Jack nodded in agreement, "Yeah, the whole thing was almost too easy."

Mega stared at the black-haired Techno before he leaned in, slowly, as if to allow Jack any chance to turn away and deny him.

Jack froze up instead, _he's the enemy you idiot, you love Ved! _He felt the warm, soft lips brush over his and something surged through him, he found his self moving forward to capture Mega's in a tight hold.

The kiss was mind-blowing, but at the same time it was sending a direct pulse of guilt to his brain. _This is wrong, this is so wrong, I'm with Ved. I love Ved. _Jack pulled away and stared at Mega, "I umm... I should go check on the prisoners."

Mega stared with wide eyes as Jack backed away and left the room. He frowned now, apparently that dose had not been enough.

* * *

Bray sat filling out paperwork when Amber walked up to him, she took a seat by him and cleared her throat.

"You busy?"

Bray looked up from the clipboard with a smile, "Not too terribly at the moment. Things are going smoothly fight now; enough to talk to you."

"It's very nice to see you again, Bray," Amber started, holding baby Bray close to her chest, "Nice to see you're alive and well."

"Nice to see you too," Bray said grinning back, "He's beautiful, Amber."

Amber reached the small baby out to him, as if to hand it to him, or to let him have a better look at his son, "He is your's. Of course he's beautiful."

Bray took the child in his arms and held him close, "Yes he is, and he has my nose."

Amber watched him softly and grabbed hold of Bray's hand, "I've missed you so much, Bray. Please tell me you'll come back with us."

"I will," Bray said, squeezing Amber's hand, "Just as soon as I'm done here."

* * *

Jack pulled off his boots and megaphone, setting it on the dresser by his bed, he unzipped his Techno shirt and pulled it off, setting it in his office chair. He moved to turn out the light when there was a gentle tap on the door.

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?"

Jack opened the door immediately when he heard Ved's voice, "Get in here."

Ved hurried past Jack and the new Techno shut the door and locked it quickly, "What are you doing here? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Do you care?" Ved asked darkly as he took a seat on Jack's bed.

Jack walked over to him, glaring, "Of course I care. Ved, I'm here for _you_."

Ved stared up at the boy he'd loved, the first person he'd ever cared about in that way, "Jack, I really don't know anymore."

Jack sat down by Ved and took his face in his hands, "Ved, I love you, more then anything. You know that, don't you?"

"Do I?" Ved shook his head from Jack's grasp. He reached his hand up, forefinger extended, and ran it down through Jack's Techno marking atop his head; smearing it, "You haven't fallen out of love with me?"

Jack was glaring again and he grabbed Ved's hand from his face, "Who else could I ever love, Ved?"

"Mega?"

There was a hissing sound between Jack's teeth and he stood up to pace, "Wha-what is this?!" He turned back to Ved and pushed his own fist to his heart, "I love you Ved, I don't love anyone else. I never will. My heart is only your's. I can't even stand Mega-"

Ved looked down, shaking his head.

Jack walked to Ved and kneeled down in front of him, "Ved you have to know this, you have to trust me. I'm only for you. I'm fighting what they're doing to me** for you**, I'm protecting you. I love you."

Ved let a tear slip down his cheek, "You have to keep fighting the program Jack, or they'll take you with them."

"They will never have me, Ved;"Jack whispered, taking Ved's hands in his and kissing them.

"I can't lose you Jack, if I lose you-" Ved cut off and looked away, "I can't handle it."

Jack stood and pulled Ved up with him, he put his hands on either sides of Ved's face and pulled him into a deep, loving, longing kiss.

When he pulled away he took Ved's hands in his once again, "Soon this will all be over and you and I will be together again. But please Ved, don't sneak in here anymore, I can't live with myself if they find you."

Ved nodded and kissed Jack again before he left the room.

Jack put his head in his hands as he sat on the bed, _this is a mess. This is such a mess, and how do I deal with Mega? _He moaned out loud and lay back on the bed, _I'll leave that for the morning, everything with Ved and I has brought everything back to the surface. I can't kiss Mega, it's wrong, when I love Ved so much. It's not right to him.

* * *

_Mega glared on from the screens in his room, watching the camera as Ved left the room, leaving Jack to do nothing but lie down and go to sleep.

Java sat behind him and grinned, "Well, he plays nasty, doesn't he?"

"Shut up," Mega growled and stood up, "He just needs a stronger dose. That's all. I'll set it up tonight. By the morning he'll be new and improved."

Java smiled at his words and stood from her seat, "I'll go get back to my chambers, don't want anyone noticing I'm missing."

Mega nodded and took his laptop and a Paradise headset, he left the room after her and set off for Jack's bedroom.

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

End of chapter 9!

Looks like Mega's a bit touchy about Jack. Heh. Serves him right. I hope that you all can wait fer more, review while you wait?

~KaKaVegeGurl


	10. Haunted

**Rain Down**

* * *

**By: KaKaVegeGurl**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hope that we're all ready fer a huge change.

You can't possibly think that Jack is going to be the same after this last dose of Paradise. Seriously. -__-

Things are about to hit the fan in a big way, I just hope you all are ready fer it. Prepare yourself for chapter 10!

Take a seat and have a nice steaming cup of yaoi! Enjoy!

~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

Everything about me is a lie

At least it seems that way when I look in your eyes

The truth scares the shit out of me

Whoever said love is real and love is blood

has never felt the way that I do

What does it matter?

What's done is done and I should get on with my life

Why are you haunting me?

Haunting Me - Stabbing Westward

* * *

**To the Reviewers:**

_**If you are a signed reviewer, I've already replied using the feature that allows you to do that, this section will remain for people that signed in the anonymous way, and such and such, you all understand, as won't allow us to reply to those without using that new feature. ^^**_

_**~KaKaVegeGurl**_

_**

* * *

**_**Chapter X: Haunted

* * *

  
**

"You have to let the Mallrats go, Jack. You have to move on from them and become a true Techno, I know you can do it."

Jack shook his head at Ram's words, "They're my family, and Ved-"

"Jack," Ram walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "I need you to do this, otherwise I could never get back. I need you to take control of the city and I need you to enforce law and order. You have to leave the Mallrats completely in order to do this. And you have to get over your feelings for Ved, they're holding you back."

Jack shook his head, "I can't leave them. I can't leave Ved."

"You have to," Ram hissed between his teeth, "You have to leave them. You've been fighting this for hours now, I'm ordering you to leave them."

Jack shed a single tear before he bowed his head and nodded slightly, "Yes Ram."

"Be a Techno, take control, take my place until I come back," Ram said softly, he pulled his hand from Jack's shoulder and smiled, "Be ruthless, like I was."

Jack nodded again, "Yes Ram."

"Take over the city," Ram ordered, crossing his arms now, "Put up gates and bar-code everyone. Mega will be your second, not your leader. You will be leader."

When Jack looked back up to Ram again it was with great change, the Techno sign on his forehead was now completely black instead of black and red and another symbol came out from his left eyebrow down his jaw line like a large 'J'. His eyes were coal black and his hair was now black with red tips, though still styled in his gelled disarray.

"Yes Ram." His voice was hallow.

* * *

Mega sat in his room, working on the computer when the door opened, without a knock or even an ask for entrance, he turned and was about to say something when he saw Jack.

"Good morning?" He asked, he noted the red tips to Jack's hair and his hallow black eyes, the symbol on his cheek and he stood, "Did you sleep well?"

Jack walked to him, nodding, he looked at the computer, "Yeah, I guess you could say I had an epiphany for a dream."

Mega was about to ask when Jack grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss, he put up no resistance and kissed back, _great, the program worked perfectly_.

Jack pushed Mega back onto his bed and locked the door, he moved to Mega and unzipped both their shirts. He dropped his own, running a hand over the darker boy's skin, and pushed the megaphone off of Mega's face, "We don't need that."

"Yes sir," Mega smirked when Jack climbed on top of him.

Jack pushed him down to the bed and kissed along his neck, sucking at his collarbone, he reached a hand down and popped the lock on his seat belt for a belt.

* * *

Tai San awoke with a shock and gasped, "Jack," She whispered, she stood immediately, she pulled on her Techno uniform but left her megaphone on the night stand by the bed.

She grabbed her jacket and left her quarters, "I have to warn the Mall Rats." She had a bad feeling stirring around in her stomach as she left the Hotel and set off for the Mall.

* * *

Jack grabbed Mega's leg up and wrapped it around his waist, he moved his lips over the tan skin of Mega's chest.

Mega felt his world swirl around when Jack began moving inside of him, he threw his head back on the pillow, trying to watch was going to make him embarrass his self, he stared up at the boy above him instead. He moved his other leg up a bit more for comfort and he moaned lightly when Jack pressed in deeper.

Jack pulled out after a moment of moving, he sat up and yanked Mega onto his lap, he wrapped the man's legs around his waist, both of them sitting up now and forced his self in, lifting Mega to a steady pace atop his lap.

Mega moaned low in his throat, his hand gripping Jack's shoulder and he buried his face into his neck.

Jack pulled Mega back and forced him to look at him, "Look at me."

Mega stared at him, grimacing in a sort of painful pleasure.

* * *

Amber sat down at the table with baby Bray and gave him his bottle.

"Early rising?"

Amber looked back and smiled, "What are you doing here?"

Bray sat down before her and set his megaphone on the table, "Wanted to see you, I snook in."

"I guess it's easy when you know the Mall like you do."

Bray nodded and reached his hand out to brush his fingers through his son's hair, "I've decided that I'm going to leave the Technos and I'm coming back to the Mall Rats... That is, if you'll all have me back of course."

"How could we not?" Amber asked, grinning at his words, "You were the main leader. There's no question about it."

Bray turned sharply when he heard a loud thumping on the gates and he and Amber stood up.

"Amber please, let me in;" it was Tai San.

Lex ran out to the gate and smiled, Siva followed behind him, glaring.

Bray walked to the levers and opened the gate, "What is this Tai San? Is everything alright back at the Hotel?"

Tai San shook her head, "No, everything is not alright." Just as the words left her lips the lights and all electricity went out in the mall.

"What's going on?" Jay asked, stepping out from his room.

"This is it!" Ebony shouted from the top of the stairs, Amber and Bray looked to her.

"What?" Bray asked in shock.

Ebony backed away and gasped, "This is the beginning."

Jay watched with wide eyes as she fled the room.

Tai San walked up the stairs to Bray and Amber's sides, "I'm afraid to say that she is right, I need everyone in the café we need to have a serious meeting."

Lex frowned, "Well, what's up?"

"We moved the café," Amber said and stepped down the stairs, "Alright, everyone here in five minutes for a meeting. Let's round up the others."

* * *

Jack pulled on his pants and stared back at Mega, "I'll be back later, I've got a lot of things that I have do today."

Mega frowned at the words, "Don't we all."

Jack nodded hollowly and left the room, he went to his own and grabbed his megaphone from the bedside table. He left there, locking the door as he went and walked to the quarters Java was staying in, he knocked before opening the door.

Java stood up from her stretching stance and glared at Jack's change, "Who gives you permission to just barge in here without knocking first?"

"I do," Jack said calmly, "I know what you and Mega are up to."

"Yeah? So what of it?" Java stretched her arms and moved to Jack, "You can't do anything about it, Vert."

"Vert?" Jack raised his eyebrows and lifted his hand, the stun gun all the way up, "I make the rules around here, and if I were you, I wouldn't dare be calling me a Vert."

"You make the rules now, little boy?" Java was furious now and she moved to lift her arm as well but Jack grabbed her up by the neck, "What are you doing? Who do you think you are; Ram?"

Jack smirked at the question, "Exactly."

Java's eyes widened in shock and Jack bent his wrist, releasing a beam at her heart, her body went limp in his arms.

Jack dropped her body to the floor, his eyes darkened even more, "On Ram's orders, I am him." He moved from the room without another thought and snapped at two Technos nearby, "Clear this body from here and dump it."

The two Technos nodded and walked into the room to deal with the mess.

Jack grabbed up a clipboard from a cart by the door and left the Hotel.

* * *

Tai San sat in the café as it filled up. She was glad to see so many of the Mall Rats had returned.

Pride, Sammy, Mouse, Siva and Salene sat at one table. Next to them were Amber with baby Bray, Ellie, Bray, Jay, and Ebony. After them were Trudy and Brady, Cloe, Lex, May, and Ved.

Almost the entire tribe was complete again, with a few more additions.

"We all need to prepare for our greatest enemy," Tai San said sadly, "More so then the Guardian, who only wanted chaos, and more then Ram that wanted order."

Amber frowned at the words, she shook her head, "Tai San, I don't think Mega could ever be worse then either of them."

"It's not Mega," Tai San was looking down now, "And I hate to say who it is. Because it means so much to all of us, we have to be prepared to stop him, no matter what the cost."

* * *

Jack typed at the computers and glared at the Ram of the screen, "Wrong password," it kept chanting at him.

Why would Ram ever stop him from doing anything?

He kept typing, he smirked when finally the Ram on the screen smiled wide, "_That is the correct password_."

* * *

Jay stood from his seat, "Tai San, who is it already?"

Tai San looked around at all of them, "I had a dream last night and now I'm sure of it. He's probably already killed a few people, and he will stop at nothing to gain total control and complete chaos."

"Zoot!" Ebony stood from her seat with wide eyes, "We have to get out of here, I know he's coming. I saw him, he's here already!"

"It's not Zoot, you foolish girl," Tai San glared at her, "That was Mega's plan, to confuse you, Ebony, don't you see it? Zoot is nothing to Jack."

Ved stood from his seat now too, "That's outrageous! Jack's only on their side to protect us, why would he ever hurt the Mall Rats?"

Lex shook his head and laughed, "You had us worried there, Tai San, you know more then anyone that Jack couldn't even hurt a fly if he wanted to."

The electricity came on and they all gasped.

"**ALL CITY TRIBES, REPORT TO THE NEAREST COMPUTER FOR A LIVE BROADCAST FROM CITYNET!** **REPORT IMMEDIATELY TO THE NEAREST COMPUTER!**"

"Broadcast?" Cloe sat up and they all stood, the entire tribe rushed to Jack's old computer and turned it on.

Jay tightened his jaw in fear.

"This should be interesting," Amber said as the screen came up.

Ellie clicked on the CityNet link and they waited.

Only a minute or two passed before Mega appeared on the screen, setting his hands on the desk before him.

Ved glared at the man and rolled his eyes.

"_As all of you are aware we've been having problems lately with controlling the peace of the city. As I speak, gates are being made around the heart of the city by the Technos."_

Bray dropped his arms from their position crossed over his chest and stared in shock at the screen,"What!"

"_Everyone within the walls and outside of the walls need to report to these gates to get their bar codes, if anyone does not do so within the next week, buildings will be purged and they will be forced. This is for your own safety_."

Amber hissed in annoyance, "Purged!? Bar coding? What the hell are we, cereal?!"

Jay shook his head, "Mega can't do this."

Mega left the screen and now another person walked on, a mask covering his face.

"_As the new leader of the Technos, and as your city leader, I will be watching this act come into fruition."_

"City leader!?" Ebony growled out.

"_I ask that you all participate without hesitation or argumentation, or there will be justice and you will be tried_."

The speaker on the screen pulled away his mask and they all stood in shock. Jack, looking more lifeless and cold then ever had been the one speaking to them. His black eyes stared like black pits of darkness, his black hair with red tips shown clear from the light in their still common disarray, the tribal marking black on his forehead and the large red 'J' on the left side of his face, he bowed his head at the screen.

"I'm Jack."

Ved's eyes widened in pain, "What the hell is this garbage!?"

Tai San shook her head knowingly, "He's already killed someone, look at those eyes."

"Killed?!" Amber turned off the screen and turned to Tai San as Salene covered Mouse's ears, "Jack could never hurt anyone!"

"He could if he was being programmed to."

Everyone turned to Ved.

The ex-Techno's eyes were watering and he turned away, "I'm sorry," He fled from the room.

Jay watched his brother leave.

"Can they do that?" Cloe asked confused, "Is it possible to program someone to do things? It's not like they're computers."

Bray and Jay nodded.

"They were doing it to him before I left," Bray said with a sigh, "His brain could be fried by now, I don't think he's sane anymore."

Trudy grabbed Bray's arm, "How do you know this, Bray?"

Tai San frowned as she looked up into Amber's eyes, "Because we were ordered by Ram and Mega to reprogram him."

Siva backed from the room, a disgusted look on her face, "How could you do that to him? After everything he did for the both of us?"

"We were under Ram's thrall as well," Bray whispered, he was ashamed of his self, "We had no choice but to follow the orders."

"He wasn't as bad before as he is now though," Tai San said, standing up for herself, "Bray only gave him what he knew Jack could handle. He'd never put Jack in that kind of harm. Mega must've given Jack another really strong dose to do this to him."

Amber felt her own tears reaching her eyes, "You mean that the person that let us into this mall in the first place has lost his mind, thanks to Ram, and is killing people? And might even kill us?"

Bray nodded and looked down at his feet.

"Jack was always a gentle person, he can't live with his self if he does this." Trudy took a seat by the computer and buried her face in her hands.

"He's already doing it," Ellie hissed with a glare.

"What do we do in the mean time?" Jay asked, standing up straight and taking a deep breath.

Amber spoke first, raising her leader tone, "We're going to fight this. We're going to fight him just like we would anyone else. And we're going to fight the bar coding too. No one is going to leave the mall unless it is okayed by either me, Bray, or Jay. We are not animals, we aren't their cattle."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"This is what's going to happen." Amber handed baby Bray to Salene, "Ellie, Jay, and Pride will work on our security, reinforcements in the sewers and at the gates."

The three nodded and left the room together.

"Sammy, Mouse, Trudy, Brady, and little Bray will stay in Trudy's room during the day. Which includes right now."

Trudy nodded and grabbed up the kids, "Come on, let's go."

They followed after her reluctantly.

"Siva, Lex, Salene, Tai San, and May; you five will all go outside right this moment and get up whatever food you can find. We will need to stock up." Amber said with a nod, "Use anything to trade with that you don't need."

"Let's get our packs," Lex said and the four of them left the room as well.

Amber continued, looking to Bray and he nodded with support, "Me, Bray and Ebony are going to start preparing ourselves for an invasion and Cloe, I want you to find any form of weaponry in the mall to use against them."

Cloe nodded.

"We'll all leave Ved alone," Amber said softly, "I think he needs some time to his self."

Ebony frowned at the orders she was given and rolled her eyes.

Bray stepped to Amber and hugged her close, "We're going to fight this and we're going to win."

"You need to clean that sign off your forehead and change clothes."

Bray smiled at her words, "Yeah, soon enough."

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

That's it fer chapter 10!

Looks like Jack isn't that good any more, or is it all just an act? Wait fer the next chapter to find out! And review while yer at it? Reviews get the next chapter out sooner then usual. ^^ Thank you all, see you next time!

~KaKaVegeGurl


	11. Liar

**Rain Down**

* * *

**By: KaKaVegeGurl**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Chapter 11 guys! Btw, I've practically outlined everything fer this fanfic, it's gonna be long. Very long.

Now, so Jack killed Java, that's one twin down. It's time fer everyone to get their bar codes. I wonder what you lot are thinking is going to happen. XP

You're all in for some shocks.

So everything can't be hidden completely from Mega fer too long, he did kinda run the Hotel fer a little while there.

Take a seat everyone, strap yerselves in, and have a nice steaming cup of yaoi! Enjoy!

~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

As I begin to lose my grip

On these realities you're sendin'

Taste your mind and taste your sex

I'm naked underneath your cover

Covers lie and we will bend and borrow

With the comin' sign

The tide will take, the sea will rise, and time will rape

Black black heart

Why would you offer more?

Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy?

I'm on fire, I'm rotting to the core

I'm eating all your kings and queens

All your sex and your diamonds

**Black Black Heart - Damien Rice**

* * *

**To the Reviewers:**

_**If you are a signed reviewer, I've already replied using the feature that allows you to do that, this section will remain for people that signed in the anonymous way, and such and such, you all understand, as won't allow us to reply to those without using that new feature. ^^**_

_**~KaKaVegeGurl**_

_**

* * *

**_**Chapter XI: Liar**

**

* * *

**Ram sat at the bar, talking to Ruby as he sipped from a glass of tea, "Look, Ruby. It's not Paradise. It's just something that Slade is asking me to do for him, a favor of sorts."

Ruby nodded disbelieving, "Whatever, but if I see anything that looks like Paradise going on in that room, you'll both be looking for a place to stay and it won't be here."

"Of course," Ram stood from his seat and walked over to the entrance of the building, "Slade should be coming back any time now."

"Where did he go?"

Ram looked back at Ruby and shrugged. "Into the City I guess, to see what sort of order's going on over there."

"Well, I suppose it couldn't be any worse then what you were doing now could it?"

"No need to be like that Ruby, I just tried to give them order; and electricity," Ram said coldly and left the building.

Ruby shook her head in disgust and continued to scrub the counter down.

* * *

Slade watched from a pile of old bins as what seemed to be the new leader of the Technos made his way to the mall, four men at his side and someone that looked startlingly familiar at Jack's right hand; Mega.

* * *

"Jack!" Amber gasped from the café and moved to pull up the grill.

Jack smiled and took off his mask, as the grill lifted he ducked under it and walked in, the rest of the Mall Rats were now coming out from their rooms to see him.

"What do you want?" Lex asked darkly as he glared at the Technos, "Think you can come and brand us as you like?"

"I'm not here for that, you'll go to the gates to be branded," Jack said, his tone was much more menacing then they'd ever heard it before, he stared around at them with his black eyes, "I came to talk to you about it though, so you weren't that far off to begin with."

"You've got a lot of nerve," Jay sneered from the balcony, "Coming in here like you own the place. We're not getting branded."

"Technically I did own the place, before you lot came in and took over. But I didn't mind. And to be honest, it sounds just like what the Technos are doing." Jack rolled his eyes before they set on Tai San and Bray, "Well, well. You two've left the Technos for good then, I guess?"

Tai San nodded and Bray just closed his arms over his chest and glared.

"I don't understand what you lot are so angry about," Jack said with a laugh, "We need to do this for order, to protect everyone."

Trudy and Amber both rolled their eyes now.

Ellie walked up to Jack, using that fake sad voice she did when something was wrong, "We don't want you to be their leader, Jack, you're a Mall Rat. You need to be here, with us."

"And you cared so much about that didn't you, Ellie." Jack glared at her and she stepped away as though she'd been slapped, "Look, I'm not the bad guy. I'm saving you all from suffering, just do as we say, no one gets harmed and everyone can live without fear."

Mega raised a brow from behind him.

Tai San shook her head, "You don't want to protect us. You want to control us."

"Would I ever do a thing like that?" Jack asked innocently and looked around at them all, "You lot have known me long enough to know, I would never hurt any of you. You're part of my family now. I'm just doing what's best for the Tribe."

"I'm sorry, Jack," Bray said from his spot just before Amber, "But I don't think killing people is what's best for the Tribe."

"Killing people?" Mega asked with wide eyes, "No one's killed anyone."

"Haven't they?" Selene glared at him, "Ask Jack, I bet he knows all about it."

Ved walked now from Jack's bedroom having heard all of the voices, "Get off him, he's done nothing to harm us so far."

Jack turned to Ved and smiled wide, "Ved."

Mega was glaring now.

Ved smiled back at him, he was still messed looking, his hair in chaos and his eyes were a bit shadowed from lack of sleep.

"You lot go back and take care of the gates," Jack said to the Technos behind him, he turned back to speak when he realized that Mega had not left with them, he turned to the other guy, "You too, Mega?"

Mega huffed and left the Mall, clearly annoyed.

Amber waited until he was out of hearing range, "Jack do you mind explaining yourself?"

"Just go along with it, it's all an act," Jack assured them, he turned and pulled Ved into a strong hug, "I miss you," immediately he felt his old feelings coming back; his new ones leaving with the wind. He wanted to be here with Ved, for Ved. He wanted to protect him in every humanly way possible. He wanted to stay with the Mall Rats. But he knew he had to go back, it was what was best for them all, and for the city.

"Did you really kill someone?" Jay asked and Ved turned to them.

"Does it matter?" Ved glared, "Jack's risking his life, to protect us from the Technos, leave him alone, he's still a Mall Rat. If he killed anyone then my guess is he had a good reason."

"There are good reasons to take lives these days?" Trudy asked with sarcasm.

Amber shook her head, "I'm sorry Ved, it's not just something we can ignore. If Jack's killed then that means he can do it again."

Jack shook his head, "Hey don't worry about it, I-"

A shout came from up the stairs and they all turned to it.

"Ebony!?" Jay took off immediately and a few others followed him.

Ved turned to Jack, "Can you spare a few moments, mister Techno Leader?"

Jack looked to Ved with a soft smiled and nodded, "Yeah, they can carry on without me for a bit, anything you have in mind?"

Ellie glared and stormed off, back to her own room.

Ved pulled at Jack's hand and dragged him into his room, he pulled him close and Jack wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I'm really sorry about leaving you there," Ved whispered and Jack felt his heart tugging more to staying with the Mall Rats.

"Don't apologize, anything they dish out I can handle it." Jack brushed his lips over Ved's and smiled sweetly, "I love you so much, and I don't want to lose you. I already told you, I'll never leave you, the other night I wanted you to stay there with me forever. As long as we were together. I want to be with you, but I have to stay where I am."

"Give me just this then?" Ved pleaded, staring Jack in the eyes, cold black eyes that almost didn't even look like they belonged on his gorgeous face.

"Anytime." Jack smiled and pulled Ved close, kissing him deeply, "Anything you want, that I can provide, of course."

Ved smiled softly, "Think you can spare about an hour?"

* * *

It was almost three hours later when Mega finally arrived back at the hotel, he'd spent them checking the new gates and helping with the bar coding process.

He pushed past the guards at the door to his room and walked in, "If anyone wants in, don't even bother me." He took a seat at his computer and pulled up a program, he typed in Java's name and waited, it came up with a screen of her and the word 'DELETED' appeared in front of her.

Mega shook his head and stood from the desk, he left the room at a top speed and came to her quarters, he pulled his keys from his pockets and unlocked the door, walking in, the room was empty. There was no sign of struggle or blood.

"Looking for something?"

Mega turned around and came face to face with Jack, "Uh, no, not at all. You took your time."

"I had to sort them out," Jack said with just a hint of annoyance, the Techno face mask over his features could've hid any sign of emotion he was willing to display, so that Mega had to guess at his current situation.

"Is that so? Three hours of sorting out?" Mega moved to leave the room and Jack placed a hand on his chest to stop him, "Do you mind?"

Jack's eyebrows went down into a 'V', "Be very careful what you say to me, Mega."

Mega's eyes widened and he backed away a step, "What would you do if I didn't?"

"Then I would have to take action," Jack said emotionlessly as he stepped forward and Mega took another step back, "I would have to put you in your place."

Mega swallowed nervously, "Wh-what did you do with Java?"

"Java has," Jack moved a step towards Mega once more, closing the door behind him and locking it, "been deleted. It was necessary."

"Why?"

"She was questioning me," Jack reached a hand up to caress over Mega's lips, "She was questioning the Technos, and their new leader."

Mega felt sweat building at his temple, "Like I am right now?"

Jack nodded ever so slightly and Mega pulled in a hiss of a breath.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to," Mega felt his heart lurch as Jack took another step closer, pressing their bodies against each others, "I have nothing against what we're-"

"Stop talking."

Mega closed his mouth and stared in fear.

Jack leaned in, pulling his microphone off, his hallow black eyes glanced over Mega's features before he ran a hand up his chest, "You always talk so much."

He moved in and captured Mega's lips in a tight kiss, running his tongue over them before he shoved the other Techno onto the bed and climbed over him, "I won't kill you just yet. I'm not quite done with you, Mega."

"Jack," Mega was about to say more when Jack shushed him, pressing their bodies against each others and unzipping their shirts, "But-"

"You just can't stop talking can you?" Jack was grinning at this and he pulled the mask from his face, glaring at the man underneath him, he pressed their bare chests together and reached forward to lick Mega's lips, "You don't need to be nervous around me, Mega."

"But Ved-"

"Ved nothing," Jack pulled Mega's pants off and pulled his own just down to his knees, "Why talk about Ved?"

Mega gasped at Jack pushed into him, "Ved, you.. Uhh... I thought you were there for three-"

"Let's stop talking about Ved," Jack grabbed the flesh sitting between them and grinned, nipping at Mega's ear.

"You weren't with him?" Mega asked before Jack moved against him and he bit at his lip, laying his head forward on Jack's shoulder.

"Nothing happened. Now shut up about Ved." Jack hissed.

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

End of chapter 11!

So that twists things a bit about, what do you lot think? Review and tell me? Reviews feed the fire that is me, and chappies come out faster.

~KaKaVegeGurl


	12. Is That Alright?

**Rain Down**

* * *

**By: KaKaVegeGurl**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Chapter 12!

In the last chapter we got to see Ram, who was now walking and Slade, who was watching a group of Technos marching into the Mall, including Jack and Mega.

Jack came to Ved and comforted him, obviously we all know that he's... Lying, hence the title of the last chapter.

If you all were wondering what was wrong with Ebony in the last chappie, yer about to find out.

I hope that all of you are ready to bite into this chapter, sit back and enjoy! Have a nice steaming cup of yaoi!

~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

Leave me out with the waste

This is not what I do

It's the wrong kind of place

To be thinking of you

It's the wrong time

For somebody new

It's a small crime

And I've got no excuse

Is that alright?

Leave me out with the waste

This is not what I'd do

It's the wrong kind of place

To be cheating on you

**Nine Crimes - Damien Rice**

* * *

**To the Reviewers:**

_**If you are a signed reviewer, I've already replied using the feature that allows you to do that, this section will remain for people that signed in the anonymous way, and such and such, you all understand, as won't allow us to reply to those without using that new feature. ^^**_

_**~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**_**Chapter XII: Is That Alright?

* * *

**Mega glared down at the empty seat above the piles of trash in the dump yard, he felt like kicking it, "Search the area, I want him found!"

The other Techno men around him scattered through the junk area in search for Ram.

* * *

Ved didn't want to get up, he couldn't stop smiling. This was the happiest he'd been in a long time and he couldn't help not wanting to move from the bed.

His entire chest seemed a bit lighter now that he was sure that Jack was on their side, it was all just an act, and he could live with that as long as it stayed that way. He only hoped that Jack could continue to fight the power of the Technos, he was sure Mega was trying as hard as he could to get Jack one hundred percent on their side.

He had noticed changes in Jack's eyes over the course of their previous session, the change from hollowness and hopelessness to complete peace and love. Jack was under Mega's thrall, but it wasn't strong enough when he was around Ved.

Just as his thoughts were turning through his mind he heard a knock on the door of his room, but he didn't have a door.

"Yes?" He turned and smiled wide, sitting bolt upright in the bed, "Jack!"

Standing at the doorway, leaning against the frame was Jack, Techno'd out with his mask and uniform, he was smiling, "I thought for sure you'd be out of bed by now."

Ved smiled and stood from the bed, wearing only his boxers. He moved to the door and took Jack's hands in his, "It's hard to want to get up and away after last night. I thought you said you'd be a while before you came back again."

"Plans can change," Jack pulled Ved close and kissed him sweetly, just being around Ved more was his remedy against Mega, he felt the memories locking up and tossing their selves in the trash can and he pushed Ved back to the bed.

"You're not too sore from last night are you?"

Ved shook his head in complete honesty, "Never."

Jack grinned, grabbing at the boxers and slipping them down and off of Ved, he laid kisses down Ved's chest and pulled his leg up onto his own waist.

"I want to be here more with you," Jack whispered in his ear, "I feel like I haven't seen you in a long time, and it's pulling us apart from each other."

The blond agreed, it'd been a long while since he'd seen Jack, he missed this.

* * *

Jay rubbed Ebony's back as she vomited into the bucket again, this was the second morning now, and he wasn't slow, he knew exactly what this meant.

She got up and wiped her face with a washcloth, grabbed her toiletries and stormed out of the room.

"Is she alright?"

Jay looked back to see Selene walking into the room, obviously having just dodged Ebony on the way in.

"Yeah."

"Was she sick?" Selene sat on the bed beside Jay, "She's not got eating problems does she?"

"Not unless you count eating unusual things at high volumes," Jay said in a pondering voice, he felt like he was in a daze, but he hadn't realized what he'd just told Selene and he turned to her, her eyes were wide in shock.

"She's pregnant?!"

Jay turned away and rubbed his temples, he felt a headache coming on, the last thing he needed was people pestering him about Ebony, and he stood from the bed finally, "Don't tell anybody."

Selene stood up too, "You going to her?"

"No, she doesn't want to be around me right now. I'm going to go see Ved."

Selene seemed to understand completely, if Ebony knew what was up then the last person she wanted to see right now was most likely Jay. He would give her some time to cool down and then they would have to have a long talk.

* * *

Jack pulled on his mask as he entered the Hotel later that day, he walked in, down the hall and into the main control room.

His eyes fell immediately to Mega, who sat at the main computer, typing away.

"How are the figures for the bar coding?" Jack asked, walking up behind him and resting his hands on the back of the office chair that Mega was sitting in..

Mega was startled by Jack's voice, he closed the program he was working on and turned to his leader, "About thirty percent are bar coded inside of the city."

Jack frowned at Mega's reaction and leaned in, "Just thirty?"

"Yes, but we've only been werking on it a couple of days," Mega felt his stomach fall into his feet as he stared up into the mask, "it's always a slow process in the beginning."

"Or your not doing your job properly," Jack glared down at Mega, and pulled him from the seat by the collar of the shirt, "What was that program you were just on?"

Mega's eyes widened in fear, "J-Just a small prototype, nothing important."

"Nothing important?" Jack was more angry now and what Mega could see of his face showed it, "Then why are you wasting your time on it when you could be working on the bar coding process? I need all men at hand. Not slacking off with cute little computer games."

Mega backed away, pulling his collar from Jack's hands, and glared back at him, "You could be doing more too, you know. Instead of going to that stupid Mall Rat, every time you get done with me, and screwing his brains out."

Jack hissed and grabbed Mega by his collar again, "That's a very brave notion. And you have nothing to prove it. It's not like you have anything better here to offer me." He pulled Mega flush against him and forced him into a kiss.

Mega gasped and melted into the action, grabbing Jack by the hair and pulling him into a more crushing lip-lock, that could've bruised their mouths.

Jack pushed Mega down onto the desk and unbuckled his belt.

* * *

"Are you sure he means what he says?"

Ved frowned at Jay's words and stood from the bed, his hair was messy as he ran his hand through it out of frustration. His brother was wise enough that for Ved it was his 'banged senseless hair of disarray'; Jay had seen it more then enough times in the past when Jack was still a Mall Rat and was working at the Hotel under Ram, "What do you mean by that?"

Jay put up his hands in defense and shrugged, "I just think that, if Mega has programmed him, then there might be a few things that you're not noticing. Things that you should've noticed and that you might be overlooking."

"Like?"

"Like Mega's reaction when you showed up yesterday and Jack saw you."

Ved raised a brow at this as he pulled his black techno pants on, "He reacted at all?"

"Very much," Jay put his hands down and walked to Ved, putting a hand on his shoulder, "When Jack saw you and discarded everything else Mega got angry. And when Jack told him to leave as well, he stormed off. I think something might be going on between Jack and Mega."

"Never," Ved said without missing a beat.

"You don't know that for sure," Jay countered, "Things aren't always what they seem."

"I'd say that."

Jay and Ved both turned to see Ellie standing at the bedroom door.

"Ellie?" Jay turned to her fully now, "What do you want?"

"Ebony's up there in the bathroom puking her guts out and refusing to leave, and no one can use it," Ellie was glaring, her arms closed over her chest, "And you're in here trying to play 'two brothers'. Maybe you should think about someone besides Ved for a while."

Jay stepped to her and glared, "Maybe you should think about someone besides yourself, Ellie. It gets old after a while."

Ellie gasped as the blond stormed off from the room, her shock only lasted a sort moment when she turned to Ved and smiled, "And what are you doing, still moping?"

"I've got better things to do then mope," Ved said and pulled on his shirt, "like keep my energy up for the next time Jack comes to the mall."

Ellie frowned at this and her arms fell from their closed position, "Sounds like he's only in it for the sex to me."

"Sounds like you're a desperate old hag that can't get anybody, to me." Ved smiled at her and left them room for the café.

Ebony sat at a table in the café sipping a warm cup of tea, she watched as Ved stormed up the stairs with Ellie right behind him.

"You know he's only using you, Jack doesn't care about anyone besides himself."

Ved shook his head and ignored her, taking a seat in front of Ebony, "Go bother someone else for a change and leave me alone."

Ellie crossed her arms again, "I'm just trying to help you, all he's going to do is break your heart. And you'll have no one."

"Like you?" Ebony said with a raised brow, "Oh wait, I must've got my stories mixed up, that was what you did to Jack. Not the other way around, silly me."

"It was nothing like that, I was ready for him and he still didn't want me."

"Because you're garbage girly," Ebony turned to Ellie and stood, "You were only ready for him after you fed his heart to the dogs and Luke left you. Jack's not like you and he won't do that to Ved. Now shut your trap and go wallow in all of your self misery."

Ellie looked as though she was tearing up when she turned and stormed away from the café.

Ved smiled wide at her retreating back, "Thanks for that."

Ebony nodded and sat back down in her seat, "No problem, she just a miserable bat these days. Can't get any enjoyment in life but trying to ruin other's."

"I see that." Ved said and stood up, walking into the kitchen to make himself a drink.

"How _are _you and Jack since everything happened?" Ebony asked curiously.

Ved walked back in and sat before her once more, "We're great. It sucks having to be apart but he's doing what he can to save the tribe."

* * *

Jay watched a few guards walk through the hallway as he hid on the other side of a wall, he moved out as they left and he started up the way they had come from, he took a few turns and knocked on the main office door, no answer.

But there was always someone in there, he knocked again, nothing still. Finally he opened the door and looked inside. His eyes went wide in shock.

At the main computer and against the desk was a sight that not only took him by complete surprise, but it completely proved everything he had been saying to Ved before. Neither Mega, nor Jack had noticed him though. They were too busy with each other at the moment and Jay slowly and quietly closed the door back.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he heard Mega let out a loud moan from the room. He had to leave, he couldn't be seen here. He rushed back down the hallway and left the Hotel at a fast pace.

His only thought as he walked from the building was: 'What do I tell Ved?'

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

Sorry Chapter 12 took so long to come out guys!

Jay walked in on Mega and Jack, oh no. Poor Ved? What do you lot think? Do you think Jay will tell Ved about what he saw?

And OMG, Ebony's preggy? Le wow.

Reviews are the candy of my soul, and gets a faster update rate, review please? And I will love you forever-ez.

~KaKaVegeGurl


End file.
